Under the Faraway Sky
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Celty is back in her second story. We see how she is getting along now and we meet a new friend! Or is he a foe? As secrets and shadows creep up on Celty, she finds it hard on who she can trust, and who she can't. Her life is put on the line more than once, and a dark secret is spilled at the end...
1. Celty the Lynx

"Get back here!" I yelled as Flying leaped from wall to wall. He turned a corner and so did I. "Dang, your fast Frogger!" I joked and then finally tackled the frog and grabbed the red cloth out of his hand and said "I got the flag, I win." Then I stuck out my tongue and Flying stood up and smiled.

"Lynxy-Inxy is very good today!" Then he leaped off the floor and onto the wall laughing and then disappeared into the vent system. I smiled at this and then headed back to my room.

I sighed and then walked over to the window where the sun was setting. The orange and red light reflected off my cybernetic arm and I looked down into it and saw my reflection. It doesn't seem so long ago that this arm was just brown fur. And even before that pink human skin.

Kate, that's my real name. But I have given that up as I did with my old life. I go by Celty now. But I kept my last name, Alicade. I had died in a plane hijacking. At least I think I did. But I had fallen through a warp ring and woken up on Dr. Finitevus doorstep, no really! I landed right in front of where he was staying at!

It was crazy chaos for me at first. Finding out that a Comic world was real. But through it all, I made new friends, found an old one who is like a sister to me, made enemies, fought, have an epic power, and I think I fell in love somewhere along the way.

But it wasn't all fun and games. Because of my actions, I hurt people. I was not only turned into a Mindless killing machine, but so was Dr. Finitevus at a point in time. He was able to turn back when at the last second; he regained control of his mind during his time as Mecha and stopped Lien-Da from firing a ray at me. He was turned normal while I was only half way. Result in fighting I had to get replacement limbs so I got Cybernetics.

But that was then, and this is now and all I have to worry about is Flying waking me up really early in the morning. We are like a family here. Crazy family… But I know that won't last. Finitevus will try again to purge the world and Scourge will go out and try to get revenge on Sonic.

So for now I enjoy the life I have. Dmitri is like a grandfather to me and is the only nice person here besides Flying. Well, everyday it's just the same thing. I hope something happens at least to give me something to do.

"Celty! Come here! Look what I found!" I heard Lightning call from a room nearby. I closed my eyes and at first was darkness. Then a blue mist filled my vision and I located where Lighting was at. I smiled and then headed down to that room to see what he wanted to show me.


	2. The Bow and Arrows

I walked into the room and saw Lightning holding a bow and arrows. I smiled and asked "Where did you find those at Sparky?" Lightning gave off a small smile at the Nickname I have him and said "Behind a bunch of old boxes. It's pretty worn down but it's still good…"

I know how to shoot a bow and arrow from Camp when I was a little girl. It's been a while since I have even seen one of them…I walked over and took and arrow from his hand and said "These are pretty old."

Then there was a long silence in the room until Lightning asked "Want to go shoot them?"

"Fuck Yah!" I said and caused Lightning to laugh and then we both ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. We quickly ran down the stairs and then outside. But we chose not to shoot in the field in case Scourge comes by. If I shot him…dear god I wake up in the hospital! That is if I woke up…

So we headed into the trees and Lightning took the bow first. He aimed for an apple but missed three tries until he hit the branch. I shot at the apple and missed every time. God! Who knew turning into a Mobian would make you forget how to shoot an arrow!

Lightning Shot the Arrow again and this time hit the apple dead on making me feel worse. But I smiled and said "Good Job Sparky!" Lightning passed the Bow and Arrows over and then I aimed for a dent made in tree bark but missed twice. I huffed and then felt Lightning grab my hand. Then he held it and maid it pull back the bow to a point and said "Like this Celty."

Then he let go and said "Fire." I let go and the arrow hit dead center in the tree. I smiled and then said "Thank you Lightning!" He smiled and said "It was nothing at all." So we took turns finding arrows and shooting them at random objects just for fun. We spent about an hour doing this until the sky turned from a blend of orange, yellow and red into a purple fading into blue and black as night came.

"Let's head back." Lightning said and picked up the arrows. I nodded and said. "I just want to shoot one more thing." I pulled back one last arrow and aimed for an apple. I took aim and then let go. But just as the arrow flew through the air, the wind blew hard and I missed my target!

"Ahhh!" Came a voice from behind bushes and my heart fell. I hit someone! Lightning and I ran through the bushes to see who I had injured. Please god please don't let it be who I think it is…

**Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer! Anyone want to take a guess at who she shot? **


	3. R'n'R

I ran through the bushes until I came into a clearing. In the middle was a figure. Someone was crouched over and holding their leg where I could see the arrow lodged in. As I got closer, I saw something about this person. It was a cat. Their fur was red as blood and they were wearing a dark brown overcoat and a black shirt and jeans.

I got closer but I stepped on a twig and he looked up at me and growled a warning. I stopped in my tracks and said "Hey! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to look." He drew back from me and said "Yah, like I'm going to let the person who shot me look at my wound."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked startled and he looked down at the bow in my hand and I felt stupid. I shook my head and said "I'm really sorry sir! I truly am! I didn't mean to hit you!"

The cat took a breath and then moved to let me see. I looked at it and found it had entered the back side of his leg. "Can you walk at all?" I asked standing back up. The cat grit his teeth as he pushed himself up. He winced in pain and leaned on a tree to help him stay up.

"Look, I know someone who can help." I started but his glare made the words freeze in my mouth. His amber gaze seemed to be judging me. So I took a breath and said "Please. I feel bad for what I did and I want to help you-um…"

He didn't say his name but nodded and said "Okay then… but I don't see a house out here anywhere. Just those temples over there and-" He stopped as Lightning came running up and said "The Doc just called me. We got to get back." Then Lightning took notice of the red cat but said nothing. Just took off running in the other direction back to the temple of Arorua.

I sighed and then said "I live in an old temple a little further back. My friend can help you. He's knowledge on medical treatment is finest in all of Mobius." That may be a lie, Finitevus is good, but he's not the best.

The cat sighed and then said "Fine." I nodded and then grabbed his arm and held it over my shoulder to give him support. Then I pulled the warp ring off my wrist and threw it open. The cat looked it over for a second and then said "A warp ring…Dr. Finitevus is near here am I correct?" I nodded and said "Don't worry. He will help you if I ask him."

"It's not help I'm worried about." He said in a clam but icy voice. As we walked through I looked up at him and gave a confused look. But he kept looking forward towards the lab door where I kicked it open and called "Finitevus!"

A moment later, the albino echidna appeared and looked us over. He studied the red cat carefully and then asked "Who is this Celty?"

"I-I…shot him in the leg." I said and avoided his gaze. The red cat nodded and said "It hurts like hell so can you please help me Dr. Finitevus?" Finitevus narrowed his eyes and then said "Bring him in Celty." I nodded and helped the cat limp into the room where I helped him sit down in a chair. He gave a sigh when he sat down and closed his eyes.

Finitevus came back and I turned away for this. I hate anything that has to do with blood. Just hate it! So I sighed and walked over to the window and looked out to the night sky. A gentle wind blew and the soft thumps of the waves hitting the shore made me sigh and close my eyes. This was one of those times I felt like I was still on earth. It reminds me of when we take a vacation in Florida with my family. It's true. I do miss them. I miss my friends and family.

But when I think about this life, I have got friends. And maybe someday I will have family. But that's just a dream. Now is the present and I needed to stay focused with what is going on.

"Celty, I would like this Mobian to spend the night with us. He has some qualities I would like to check out tomorrow." I heard Finitevus say and I turned around and watched as the red cat stood up limping over to me and said "Care to show me to my room?" I did a shy smile and said "Right this way. Um...excuse me but what's your name?" Once again he didn't answer but instead said "Celty that is your name correct?"

I huffed and said "Yes. Celty Alicade." We turned the corner and headed to the guest rooms where I opened a door for him. He smiled and limped in with me following.

"R'n'R" He said sitting down on the bed. I gave him a confused look and he looked up and said "My name is R'n'R." What a strange name. "Well nice to meet you R'n'R. And I will see you in the morning. I said and walked out. But as I closed the door my heart almost stopped when I heard him speak.

"Good Night _Kate_ Alicade."


	4. No Aura

Morning sunlight shown in through my window as I sat on my bed curled up in a ball. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night because of what R'n'R said. He knew my name. A stranger knows my name! The thought just brings small tears to my eyes.

What if he tells everyone else? What will they do? Probably kick me out…or worse…

I shivered at the thought and then sighed. Felidae, Dmitri and now this stranger know who I really am. How did he know I was Kate Alicade? How did he even know Kate? She's long dead. The girl who had a normal life, who made straight B's in classes, who failed at being heroic. She's gone. I am Celty. The Lynx who is neither a hero, nor a villain. One who is in the middle and does what I want to do.

But this is dangerous for me. I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes. My Aura spread throughout the temple looking for the stranger R'n'R. But to my surprise, he was gone! Not a trace of his Aura was anywhere in the building or the forest! Did he leave? How can he with his bad leg?

I slid off my bed and walked to the door and opened it up. It was quiet. Really quiet. That just added on to my growing list of worries this stranger has brought. I first headed over to the cats room to see if I just maybe missed him.

But when I reached his door. I closed my eyes and searched his room. Nothing… not a drop of Aura was in there. I sighed and was about to turn away when I heard what sounded like a thump from inside the room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was, R'n'R. He was picking up a book that had fallen from the bed side table which I guess made the thump sound. Wait…did he just get here?

I closed my eyes but once again no Aura in the room. But when I opened them, there he was. He had not yet noticed me and was reading an old book with his back facing me. Then something hit me.

He has no Aura…

I slowly backed out of the room closing the door and turned and walked off without saying another word. I yawned but when I headed back to my room and laid down, again no sleep came. I sighed and got up again and decided to go see Finitevus and see what he has to say about R'n'R and no Aura.

I walked down the hallway and then down some stairs where I knocked on a silver door and waited. The door opened slightly and I walked into the dark lab. Why the lights where not on I don't know. I walked in and saw the glow of a computer and walked over to it. Where was Finitevus? I looked the screen over and it looked like he was reading a letter. I sat down in the chair and flipped my ears up to listen for any movement. Lightning had told me Lynxes have very good hearing.

I scroll down the message which was written in some code. But a few words where already decoded.

_Dark_

_Warp_

_Master_

_Angel Island_

_Ruins_

What they meant was confusing. But I guess Master Might by Master Emerald because of the Angel Island part. But I need to wait to read the rest of the message. I stood up just as I heard the lab door open more and I leaped away from the computer just as Finitevus flipped the light switch and walked in. I smiled and he looked up at me but said nothing before he turned and placed his cup of coffee on a desk and walked over to get something from a shelf.

I sighed and asked "So, how much do you know about Aura?" He was looking through a book but he said "Not much more than you do. I have never heard of the substance until you introduced it to me." I sighed and then said "R'n'R doesn't have any." Finitevus walked over to his computer with the book and asked "And who might R'n'R be?"

"The cat you helped last night." I added and he looked up and said "Are you sure you just missed it and-"

"I was in the room with him when I checked." I said and Finitevus placed a bookmark in the book and closed it. Then he turned on his chair to face me and said "And what is wrong with that Celty?"

"Everything has Aura."

"Apparently not everything."

"But that's impossible!

"Why?"

"Aura is what keeps us alive." I finally said and Finitevus narrowed his eyes and said "That can't be true. Unless you're saying that our gest is a part of the undead? That is illogical Celt." I know…

"Aura is our life force." I said and Finitevus just shook his head and said "If I knew more about this topic, I would provide you with the answers. But I don't." I sighed and then said "Okay then. Thanks anyway."

He nodded and then looked around the computer and then spotted his coffee across the room. He huffed and looked back to the computer and opened a warp ring and stuck his hand through to grab his coffee. Instantly I ran to where his coffee was and said "I'll get it Fin. We don't want a repeat of last time." I giggled at this and walked over and handed him his coffee. He took it and said "That's strange."

"What is?" I asked and he looked up and said "You have never called me "Fin" before. I shrugged my shoulders and said "A nick name for you. Or would you like me to call you Joe Sunshine." Finitevus almost chocked on his coffee and looked up at me. I smiled and said "Information Broker knows even nicknames that Knuckles called you." He rolled his eyes and I smiled and then left the lab.


	5. A Talk on the Dangerous Side

I stood in front of his door. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say to the red cat named R'n'R, but I had to figure out how he knows my real name. And if he knows anything else about me. So, sucking up whatever courage I had, I knocked on the door. Silence was at first then I heard him say "I thought you come a little earlier Celty. Come right on in." How he knew it was me makes him creeper.

I turned the door knob and opened the door. It opened slowly with a squeak. I took a deep breath and entered the dark room. It was dimly lit with a candle lantern and the window was closed. And R'n'R was sitting on his bed looking right at me with a faint smirk.

I huffed and closed the door behind me and walked up to him. His smile got bigger as I got closer and then I said "Let's not beat around the bush R'n'R. How do you know my real name?" He laughed like I had just said a hilarious joke and then calmed down and said "I met one of you before. Your kind. She told me everything I wanted to know about your world, Human."

Another one? Felidae? No she wouldn't just tell anyone. Especially not someone like R'n'R.

"Who told you?"

"Someone you know…or did."

"Who?"

"A person."

"Who Damnit!" I finally yelled losing my temper with this cat. He had a scornful look and said "Well, well, well… Someone's got a temper. That won't get you anywhere." I sighed and then asked "You're not going to tell me their name are you?" He shrugged his shoulders and said "I might. But I might not. They were special to me so I will not give away their name."

"A-Are you going to tell anyone else?" I asked. My voice came out barley a whisper and R'n'R was quiet and then said "I might…but again I might not!" He laughed and then I wanted to shoot him with an arrow in the head! Then he suddenly stopped laughing and said "I don't need too." I looked into his amber eyes and he looked into my blue ones and there was a silent message passed between us.

"What do you by that R'n'R?" I asked and he said "It is impossible to never tell the truth dear, Kate. Sooner or later your secret will come out. But hope it is sooner because that way less hearts will be broken." In his words, I found a deep hidden sadness that reflected his words in a new meaning.

_When they find out, they will be sad. And they will reject you. _That is what was hidden in those words. Or at least that's what I think it might be. R'n'R, the stranger who I shot with an arrow, and knows my name. At that thought, a question appeared in my head.

"What does R'n'R mean?" I asked and he lay back on the chair and said "What do you mean? It is my name of course." I frowned even more and said "I mean, it doesn't sound like a normal name. R'n'R… it sounds like it might stand for something." He didn't say anything at first, but then spoke.

"I gave it to myself. My name is a secret to only a few know. But what does this name I have mean? Well get to know me more and you may just find out for yourself!" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and then decided to change the topic. "How is your leg Double R?" I asked and he smirked at the nickname and said "Cute. You're the second person I know to call me that. But it's doing well. I have a well healing ability that my family has passed down for generations. I should be able to leave in a few days."

"It's healing that fast?" I asked shocked and R'n'R stood up and walked over to me. He still had a slight limp but other than that, you would have thought he just had a bruise! He wasn't joking about that healing ability. I was about to say something when a voice yelled out "Celty! Come see this!" It belonged to the green blur himself, Scourge the Hedgehog.

"I wonder what "Green Bean" wants now." I joked and R'n'R chuckled at this and then said "I think I'll come with you, Kate." The fact he said Kate, means I can't say no or he will tell. I frowned and said "Let's go…" We walked out of the room with him slowly following me. I also got a better chance to look him over now that he had left his brown overcoat in his room.

His eyes where a golden amber that seemed to have a knowing look to them. His fur was the perfect shade of crimson blood that had not one speck of another color. He was wearing a grey shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and black boots. I can guess his favorite color was black… He kept his hands in his pockets while he walked but they were red just like the rest of him. A little tall and lean with this dark look to him. He kept his ears laid back but they would flick up from time to time.

What stood out the most were two things. One was his tail. It looked like it someone had snapped a stick and made an almost 90 degree angle. And a scar. It was jagged and started from his right eye, down his neck and disappeared under his shirt and jacket. I wonder where he had gotten it from though.

I just sighed and turned the corner and headed down to the main room where I had heard Scourge call me from.


	6. It's SMASHY Time

I walked into the main room where everyone else was at. Even Dmitri. They were all looking at something and when I looked over they parted so R'n'R and I could take a look. It looked something like a warp ring. Only without the ring. It was just some sparkles in the form of a ring on the wall. Inside was a purple matter that swirled around and I felt like I have seen something like this before. But where?

"It kind of looks like a portal that comes from a Star Post." Scourge said and got closer to it. I remember now! Star Post where used to walk into another zone! Kind of like Warp rings only these weren't mobile. But why was one open here?

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and R'n'R yelled "Incoming!" Just like that, a green blur shot out of the portal nearly hitting Scourge who dived to the side just in time. Whatever came out flew past us and I heard it as it hit the wall. R'n'R let me back up and I looked over where the object was lodge into the wall.

"Oh dear god…" Scourge and I said at the same time as the object lodged in the wall was a hammer. A green spiked Piko-Piko Hammer that belonged to the Anti-Amy…Rosy the Rascal…

A pink blur followed out of the portal and landed in the center of the room. There she was, Rosy. She looked up and her green eyes darted around the room until she found her hammer. She skipped over giggling and grabbed the handle. In one tug she ripped it out of the old stone wall including a chunk of the wall herself.

"Oh Scourgey-poo!" She called and turned back to us. Then in a swift motion she leaped up and yelled "I MISSED SMASHING YOU!" Scourge leaped and dashed down the hall almost running into Predator who has never met this pink hedgehog.

I on the other hand yelled "Scatter!" Like a bullet I pulled my warp ring off my wrist and opened it before diving in. I wound up in the hall and I quickly leaped up and used something I learned from Flying and kicked open the vent and crawled inside. As if hell I'm taking on Rosy! She scared me even in the comics! But then a thought comes to my head. R'n'R would probably be okay with his endurance and health level being so high. Scourge is fast and so is Lightning.

Simian has his strength, Flying can scale walls and fly, Predator can also fly. Fiona…I don't care. Finitevus, he's got his Chaos Abilities and Warp Rings…oh Snap Dmitri! He can't fight in the state he is in! I opened my warp ring and located him in his study, Rosy was just a few doors down looking for her next prey. I dived through appearing in his study where the first thing I did was locking the door and push a desk in front of it.

"Who was that?" Dmitri asked with a hint of terror in his voice. "Rosy the Rascal. She's anti-Amy; she's very dangerous and insane." I said just as the wall was smashed open and Rosy walked in through the dust. A twisted smile was on her face as she looks the room over.

"Hump! My Scourgey isn't in here! Oh well…I'll just smashy you instead!" She yelled and leaped into the air aimed for Dmitri. I quickly leaped up and tackled myself into the sakura pink hedgehog and came crashing to the floor. Rosy pushed herself off the ground and said "No, no, NO! I wanted to smashy him! Not you!" But she picked up her hammer and smashed it down on me. To block I crossed my cybernetic arms and the hammer collided with my arms.

I gritted my teeth as she pushed down harder and she screamed "NO! YOU SMASHY NOW!" Then she pulled back her hammer and threw down all of her strength. Again I blocked it but I heard a creaking noise and before I knew what happened, metallic parts scattered around me and I screamed in pain as my arm had just been smashed to pieces.

Rosy giggled and said "Looks like I broke your shiny arm! Now I will break everything else!" She raised her hammer again but suddenly was knocked away with a Black Chaos Spear. I was barley aware when I heard footsteps. My arm may have been a fake, made out of tiny machine parts, but my nerves where connected to it and it hurt like all the real pain of an arm being broken like that. All I could do was to not cry out of pain and try to figure out what was going on.

When I looked up, golden eyes looked down on me as Finitevus helped me sit up. "Are you okay?" He asked and I didn't get to answer as I saw Rosy come running up. She looked pissed at the fact she was shot with a Chaos Spear.

But when she leaped into the air, a loud bang sound echoed throughout the building and Rosy fell down to the floor. She had dropped her hammer and was slightly shaking. I saw that a scared look was on her face and foam was leaking out of her mouth.

I turned and saw R'n'R holding a weird looking gun and I gasped and yelled "You shot her?" He shook his head and said "Stunned her. She will be like that for a bit and then," he paused and again shot her gain and a meep escaped my mouth.

"She will be under anesthetic so she will be knocked out for a few hours. Enough time to send her back from wherever she came." I nodded and Scourge poked his head in and said "Guys…the portal is gone." At those words, everyone looked over to the now knocked out Rosy.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and Finitevus helped me up and said "First thing you are going to do is get your arm replaced and fast. I don't want infection setting into your open cyber and flesh parts." I shuttered and said "Okay. Let's go." I followed Fin out of the study, casting one last glance at Rosy before I walked out of the room.


	7. Ring Around the Rosy

"_If when I'm there…"_

I slowly opened my eyes to dim light. And as I tried to remember the dream I had, I could only remember those words. Nothing else. I sighed and looked around the room. Last thing I remember was Finitevus helping me onto a special bed where he could fix my arm. But judging by the light coming from outside, it was late afternoon and heading onto night.

I looked around the room and found myself in my room. And I saw a small machine was placed in here and there where wires leading out from it to under my covers where I guess my new Cybernetic arm was. I yawned and started to sit up and that's when I noticed something didn't feel right. I took my good left Cybernetic arm and pulled the cover back to see my right arm. At the sight I let out a chocked gasp.

It wasn't the same as my other Cybernetics. It didn't have a purple tint to it. It was shiny silver and looked pretty basic. Not advanced like the things I have seen. It wasn't really a hand either. It looked like the one Dr. Finitevus used for Remington when he had joined the Dark Legion. I shook a little bit and I pulled the blanket back up not wanting to see it. I curled up and I pulled the blanket over my head and wondered why he game me this one and not just fix my old one.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but I heard a noise and pulled back the blanket and looked around. Night had fallen and it was dark in my room. But you would have to be blind to miss the glowing green eyes in the corner hiding behind my dresser. At once I knew who it was and made my Aura Staff and narrowed my eyes.

The figure jumped back hitting the way yelling "I'm Sorry! Don't Smashy me!" I slowly pulled the blanket back and started to get out of bed but Rosy started to make noises. I listened and realized she was crying. I lowered my staff and then thought about how Rosy's mind is set up. She may appear older, but her mind is still her real age, ignoring the fact that she's insane. I sighed and then said "Hello."

"Hi…" Was the replay I got from her and my eyes had now adjusted to the light and I could now see well. She looked tired and I could see from the dullness of her eyes that R'n'R's Anesthetic gun had not worn off yet. But why was she in here? Shouldn't she be locked up or sent back to Anti-Mobius?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her but she just slid back behind the dresser like she was scared. I sighed and then said "Come here…I won't hurt you." But will she hurt me? Rosy waited and then slowly came out from behind the dresser. I flinched a little when I saw she had her hammer but she suddenly dropped it and ran up to me. Before I could react I was tackled into a tight hug. I was so startled that almost didn't catch what she said.

"I want to go home." She said and I asked "Well what are you doing here?" Rosy looked up and said "Someone told me Scourgey was here and I could smashy him! And then someone told me to go in here and smashy you, but I don't want to…I just want to go home." Someone wanted me to get hurt…or worse…

"Who sent you here? And who wanted you to attack me?" Rosy sat down and kicked her lags back and forth on the side of the bed and held her hands together. Then she said "Mr. R'n'R…He told me I would get to smashy Scourgey all I want." My chest seemed to tighten and I wondered how dangerous our stranger was. Why did he send Rosy here to hurt me?

"Excuse me miss…but I'm hungry." Rosy said and I bit my bottom lip and sighed. I think a happy Rosy is better than a mad and insane Rosy. At least she is calm right now. I turned to Rosy and said "Okay, I will get you something to eat. Oh and my name is-"

"Kate?" Rosy asked and I didn't even need to ask. R'n'R must have told her. I sighed and said "No call me Celty. Kate is my secret name and I don't want anyone to know. It will be our secret." I said and Rosy nodded and then her eyes flicked down to my arm and she said "I'm sorry for smashy your shiny arm…" I nodded and then stood up and pulled the wires out of the new robotic arm and said "Stay here and be quiet. I'll go get something." She nodded and I opened my door and shut it quietly behind me.

I closed my eyes and used my Aura to look around. No one was downstairs or in the kitchen. That was good. Not only do I not want someone seeing me grabbing food for two, because I was hungry too. But I don't like this arm and I am talking to Finitevus about this tomorrow. So I headed into the Kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed some apples, to bottles of water, and a plate of pre-made Sandwiches. I grabbed all of that and shut the fridge. But as soon as it shut close, golden eyes appeared. But they weren't the ones I wanted to see.

I backed up from R'n'R and I remembered he doesn't have Aura. This means he was here the whole time. Glared at him but he said nothing. Just watched me walk backwards and out of the kitchen. But when I turned around, there he was. I gasped and asked "How?"

He smiled and said "Shadows Celty….shadows…."Then he quietly turned and walked into the darkness of the room and I had no idea where he went. I took no chance and opened my warp ring and jumped through back into my room. There was Rosy sitting on my bed where I had left her. She looked up at me and I divided up the food and we ate in silence. I ended up giving her more of my food and found she must have been starving.

By now I was getting tired and I yawned and leaned against the wall and sat on my bed. So I was sitting up but on my bed. I closed my eyes for a second and slid down some and then, when I was just about to fall asleep, I opened my eyes and saw Rosy back on the floor and holding her hammer. I started to tense up but she grabbed the end of her spike and twisted it.

It reviled a secret hole where she pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the floor. Then I understood what was going on. I watched for a bit more and then said "You can sleep up here if you want." Rosy looked up surprised and then asked "Really? You're not scared of me?" More or less…

I didn't answer but instead walked over to her and grabbed the blanket and laid it on half the bed to show her I meant it. She took no hesitation and leaped onto the bed making it shake a little. She giggled and kicked her shoes of the side and I sat on the other side for a second and then Rosy smiled and said "I like you. I won't smashy you anymore Aunt Celty." I smiled at this and relaxed. Maybe she wasn't so bad. And she reminded me of something…

I pulled the blanket up over us and soon started to fall asleep, but before I did, Rosy hugged me in her sleep and smiled. I smiled as well and then I realized what she reminded me off…

She reminded me of my little sister…Angel…


	8. Secrets

I woke up to giggling. I opened my eyes just as a green blur jumped onto my bed and then sprung off making it shake. I blinked a few times and then say Rosy chasing Flying around the room. Flying looked like he was having fun so it made it a little weirder…

I just sat there and watched as the two insane Mobians chased each other around my room like a game of tag. Flying probably came in here to wake me up like he does, and found Rosy instead and well; a game of tag had started. I smiled and quietly slid out of bed and walked over to the door. They didn't seem to notice and I turned the silver handle and walked out of my room quietly closing the door behind me.

"Strange aren't they." A voice said and I jumped then placed my good hand on the wall to keep me from falling. I looked over my shoulder and glared at R'n'R who gave a calm look back.

"I know you sent Rosy to me." I calmly said and he nodded and said "I won't say I didn't, but it looks as if you two are getting along _like sisters."_ That last remark had arrogance in his voice and my heart almost skipped a beat. He knows. What doesn't he know? Who is he?

"Well, bye." He said like nothing happened and walked past me down back to his room. I watched him go wishing that maybe the arrow hit him in the head. Then I would have a shadow everywhere I go. And no Aura makes him more dangerous. But for now I got an albino echidna to talk to.

I headed down the hall that leads down to his lab. While I walked down there I looked at the wall carvings. I never really examined them but if this is The Temple of Arorua, then it's said that in its walls holds the secrets of past, present and future. I look at the hieroglyphics but most of it is just words…I think…

I shook my head and walked down the old stairs that leads to the lab and once I reached the door, I grabbed the silver handle and turned it. But to my surprise it was locked. He never locks the door. I frowned and then knocked on the door. No answer…

I reached for my warp ring but hey! Look another surprise! It was gone… I huffed not knowing what to do next until I remembered something. I looked up and there it was. A vent. Flying's craziness does come in hand sometimes. I backed up and then leaped up. But I saw that it was too high and I couldn't get to it.

"Need help?"

I spun around and R'n'R walked up. He walked right past me and tried the door handle. Once he found it locked, he looked up at the vent and then at me. He sighed and then locked his hands together and said "here, I'll give you a boost." Was I dreaming? Was the creepy evil cat giving me help?

I waited a second before walking up and I stepped on his hands. Then he pushed me up and I grabbed the vent door and pulled it open dropping it to the floor. Then I pulled myself inside and crawled in a few feet. Then I heard as R'n'R somehow managed to put the vent door back on and I heard him walk off like nothing had happened.

I rolled my eyes and crawled directly forward to the other side going left, the right to where I came to another opening. It was right by the back of the lab and I pulled the vent off and jumped in. I landed on the ground with the thud and found the room dark, really dark. The only light was from a computer and small lights flashing on machines.

I walked over to the wall where the light switch is usually and I flipped the switch and the room flooded with light. I blinked a few times and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. I walked over to the computer and the same message as last time. Only more was decrypted. I sat down and read the letter.

_To Dr. Finitevus,_

_I am reporting back from…..The Warp ring technology you lend to us is helping us achieve great Progress in…It will only be a matter of time till Angel Island will be taken over and….Then you may be allowed to study the Master Emerald at your leisure…I hope this allows us to…_

The rest is still in that code. But I am staring to see that the Finitevus from the comics I have read is coming back. The one I know. The one I met that day is going away as time is going on. I sighed andthen heard a noise. Then a light filled the room as I saw a Warp ring starting to open.

Like a bullet I launched across the room and hit the light switch and dived behind a machine. After I was sure I was hidden, I looked around the edge and watched as Dr. Finitevus walked out holding a packet of files. I waited to he pulled open a cabinet and started to organize the files.

That's when I slipped over to the wall and quietly moved to the back of the room. I slid back by the wall and then my hand seemed to push something back. It was a brick. Once I pushed it back, which I didn't mean too, the wall slightly moved and I felt a draft. I quietly looked inside and then walked in. But as soon as I stepped in, the door closed behind me.


	9. Past, Present, and Future

I walked around the new room with no light. I mean it was pitch black. So I held out my arm and made an Aura Spear for some light. It made light but it was still dark in here. I felt for a wall and then found one. I held the Aura Spear up and saw more Hieroglyphics. Only these where pictures. I walked along the walls and one caught my eye.

Seven gems surrounding a hedgehog that was facing off against what looked like a human. But I could tell it was Dr. Eggman. Super Sonic vs Eggman… And by the looks of these, they were thousands of years old. I stared at it running my hand over the carvings before I continued. A few more I think I remembered or saw. The Xorda, Space Colony Ark, Death Egg…It was all here. Even one of Dmitri becoming Enerjak. Then I stopped at one.

It was a city, a beautiful city by how much detail the carvings went into it. But as I looked on, it showed the city being destroyed. Fire burned, bombs were being dropped by what looked like blimps…and then I saw the shape of an echidna, only on him was a diamond mark and I realized what this was.

Albion… this was when Albion was attacked by the Egg Fleet who was being led by Dr. Finitevus. I had forgotten about this… I frowned and quickly moved on. More and more I saw some I knew, somewhere faded, some I had no clue. I looked one over what looked like to be a castle in the sky. On it was a symbol I had seen somewhere before but I can't remember where. So I moved on. Next was a picture of two planets side by side. One was Mobius and the…Oh my god…

"It's Earth…" I said to myself and looked it over. The Master Emerald was in the middle of them. I don't know how long I stared at the planets until I noticed the figure above them. It was a cat. He had a hand above each planet looking them over. I didn't know what it meant but I didn't like it. So I moved on, but I still looked over my shoulder at it until I came to one that made me drop my Aura.

The room fell black for a second until I made my Staff which illuminated almost all the room. The cravings showed an Enerjak. At least I think. It looked slightly different. But under it was Mobius which was on fire, the grounds where breaking up and I could see people suffering. I looked back up at the Enerjak and then saw a smaller picture hidden in the burning Mobius. I think it was the Master Emerald and on it was a small figure of a mobian. But the carving was faded and I could not tell. So I moved slowly down the wall to see more.

It showed Enerjak losing its powers and then the Mobian was gone…maybe this was that one time Locke died for Knuckles to save him…I hope so…

A noise made me drop my staff making it fade and the secret door opened. I knew I was screwed. This room has only one exit and Dr. Finitevus is coming through it. I backed up against a wall hoping the shadows will cover me. But Light started to flood into the room and I sighed knowing I was going to be found.

Suddenly a voice stopped Finitevus and I heard "Hey Doctor… May I speak to you for a second?" asked a voice and for once I was glad I heard R'n'R's voice. Finitevus stopped and turned around leaving the door slightly cracked. I quickly walked over and peered through the door to see Finitevus and R'n'R in the middle of the lab talking. Finitevus has his back faced to me and R'n'R's gaze saw me and I thought I saw him smirk.

But instead I saw his tail twitch pointing to the open lab door. I nodded and slowly moved around the machines and made it close to the door. Then I heard Finitevus ask "How did you get in here anyway?" R'n'R shrugged and said "Door was locked but I jiggled the handle a bit and it opened." Somehow I knew he was lying. But I didn't stick around to ask and I slipped out the lab door.


	10. GUN

It had been three days after I found that secret room. I tried to avoid Dr. Finitevus and R'n'R much as possible. Finitevus was easy, but R'n'R just appears one second, and is gone the next. And by now everyone knows Rosy is camping out in my room. I hid her hammer so she's not that dangerous anymore and Flying doesn't seem to mind her.

So for now, I sat on top of the temple looking over the sea. It was beautiful and peaceful. I sighed at this and continued to watch it until movement caught my eye. Something was in the forest. I narrowed my eyes and saw the sun reflect off of something shiny. My first thought might have been Metal Scourge or Silver Sonic. They went missing after the fight that happened here not too long ago. But I closed my eyes and picked up a large amount of Aura. Not by one thing, but by several.

"Someone's out there." I said to myself and quickly warped back inside the temple. Then I ran down the hall and down to the lab. Thank god the door wasn't locked this time, and Dr. Finitevus was right in the middle of building something when I opened the door. He looked up and asked "Can't this wait? Whatever you need just ask Dmitri. I got too much to work with right now."

I have to give him points. Whenever I do come down here it's because I want to ask him something or need help. And he's always the first person I turn too. But this time it's different.

"There are intruders on the island." I said and that got his full attention. "How many?" he asked and I shook my head and said "I don't know… but a lot…" Finitevus stopped what he was doing and headed over to a large computer screen. He sat down in a chair and began to type really fast and a view of outside showed up.

"Holy shit…" I said when I saw not Mobians come out of the woods. But G.U.N. Soldiers file out of the woods carrying weapons of all kinds. Finitevus looked them over and said "Overlanders… Such a primitive race. Mobius would do so much better without their existence."

I don't think he noticed. But I'm sure I frowned at his words. Overlanders are basically humans only here on Mobius. So…if he found out I was truly like them…would he say the same about me? I don't have much time to think about it because Finitevus gets up and opens a warp ring. Then we both walked out and into the main room where everyone was at. Except R'n'R and Rosy.

"Scourge. Are you ready for battle?" Finitevus asked and Scourge leaped of the couch and yelled "Finally some action around here! Okay so what do you need me to do?"

"Overlanders have invaded the island. I want you and the Destructix to send them off." Finitevus said and Scourge smiled and said "So just send them on their way huh? Well this should be fun." Before Finitevus could say anything else, Scourge dashed out of the temple leaving a green streak. It was only a matter of seconds before the Destructix followed.

I watched them go and then Finitevus started to walk off and also said "You go too." I frowned even more because I don't want to fight the G.U.N. Soldiers. There the closest thing I have seen to earth. But I sighed and said "I'll go get Rosy as well. She can help too." Before he could say no, I ran past him and up the stairs.

"Rosy!" I called as I opened my bedroom door. She was looking out the window and I walked over to her side and saw she was looking at the fight taking place down below. I smiled and then walked over to my dresser and pulled a drawer out. Then I reached behind and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and held it beside her.

She gasped and asked "I get to smashy?" I nodded and said "Just the Overlanders got it? No Scourgey…yet." Rosy smiled and then said "Yay! Thanks Aunt Celty!" Then she bolted out of the room and headed down to the fight. I put the drawer back in and then headed for the door. I closed it behind me and then opened a warp ring and jumped into the battlefield.

First thing I noticed is that the G.U.N. Soldiers where prepared. So this made things harder. Scourge was landing quick and neat blows to several at a time. Predator was dropping in from the sky with Flying, while Simian, Fiona and Lightning pushed their ways through the fight. And Rosy had just now arrived and was smashing the crap out of a few. Then moving onto her next target. While she did this, she laughed.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped and spun around. I don't know if I should feel relived since it was R'n'R. He was smiling and he asked "If it's not too much dear Kate, may I join in this little fight?" I thought for a second and then nodded yes. This way I would get to see how dangerous this cat is in fighting.

R'n'R threw off his coat and then walked forward. And I noticed he had on a silver belt that had many pockets. Who knows what's located in them. But as I watched, I grimly found out. First R'n'R leaped into the air over five soldiers and threw daggers at them. They all hit a target but none was a death blow…at least I hope. Then He turned on his heels and struck a strong blow to the back of a guy's neck.

"Celty! What are you doing? Don't just stand there!" Fiona yelled at me and I shook my head and then made my Aura staff. I then leaped forward and bashed the end into a solders side. But when I heard him yell in pain, I seemed to fine myself regretting I even came out here.

I mean, these are humans. There just called Overlanders here…And I think I'm jealous… why? I don't know. Maybe it's because they all have families they can go back for. Or maybe it's the fact that they don't hold all of this knowledge, that's just waiting to be said to another. Or…maybe it's because they don't have to worry about their future like I do.

Will I die like I am now? Fighting as a Mobian? I hoped I would always go when I was old, dying in sleep with no pain, as a human. Suddenly I notice the Soldiers pulling out weapons. Smoke bombs, flash bombs, knifes, and guns. I raise my staff again and knock a knife out of a solders hand and then jump kicked him.

One person threw their knife at me like R'n'R had and I backflip to doge it. But when I let go of my staff and put my weight on the new Cybernetic arm, I felt if push down and I heard a snap. I then came crashing down but quickly got up. I winced in pain and saw that the new cybernetic arm was broken. The wrist had collapsed into itself and it was bent. I will have to get this fixed…again…

"Celty look out!" I heard R'n'R's voice somewhere but his warning came too late. I turned just in time to see a G.U.N. soldier, taller than the rest, and had on a different uniform. It was black, not dark green. But he aimed a pistol at me and fired.

Next thing I knew, I heard the loud bam, then everything was spinning and I felt a strong blow, like nothing I have felt before hit me in the chest. The world around me faded and I hit the ground.


	11. F E A R

I gasped awake and pain struck me right away. I blinked as blinding light was over me but as my eyes adjusted, I could see where I was at. I was in the medical part of Finitevus lab. I looked down at myself and found I was in a bed with white sheets. And there where monitors hooked up not to just my Cybernetics, but to me. I tried to move but again pain zapped into my body making me wince and let out a low groan.

Then it all came rushing back and I looked down at my chest. It was wrapped in fresh bandages but still I could see a dark red spot on where I guess the wound was. So…I was shot. I looked around the room and found no one. So I guess that means there okay. I shook my head and then heard footsteps coming from somewhere. My hearing was off, probably from me being shot, or maybe I wasn't just all the way awake yet. I wanted to stay awake, but sleep seemed to be what my body and mind wanted. So I closed my eyes and fell back into the darkness.

Next time I opened my eyes, I heard noise. So I turned my head the other way and saw Finitevus looking over another monitor. His back was faced to me as he looked everything over and mumbled to himself. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a soft cry as it felt like I haven't talked in days and my mouth was dry. But it was enough to get his attention and he turned around.

He walked over to my bed and asked "How are you feeling Celty?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "It hurts…" My voice was a soft whisper but it was quiet enough for him to hear.

"Are the others okay?" I asked and he nodded and said "Although, Scourge has a headache from that insane little girl bashing him with that hammer." I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't really helping. I still chuckled though. I sighed and then asked "What happened…after I blacked out."

Finitevus huffed and walked over to the monitor. He then pressed a button and a video replayed of the battle. I had to watch my mistake in getting distracted and shot again. I frowned at that and then I saw what happened. Lightning was the first to my side yelling my name. And the Soldier got ready to fire at Lightning as well, but a blur circled him as Scourge did a spin dash and sent the guy forward. Then R'n'R came out of no wear and not only threw like…10 daggers at the guy, but also shot him in the head after with his own gun that he got from who knows where.

After that, the rest continued to fight while Lightning carefully picked my limp body up and sprinted over to the temple. Then the monitor went black as Finitevus turned it off as if the rest of the fight is not important. "You're lucky." He said without facing me.

He didn't need to tell me way. The bullet was dangerously close to my heart but I had survived…for now. There is still the possibility I might die of heart failure or infection. I can only pray to god that I don't. Or…maybe if I die here, I'll wake up back on that plane… But that's stupid. I remember the plane going down just before I fell into the Warp ring that day…So my human body is most likely buried in a casket and underground. Next to my mother, my father and my sister Angel.

"Thanks Fin…for keeping me alive." I finally said and started to drift off back into sleep. Finitevus turned to walk away and said "Yah well, just don't get distracted again in a fight." I snapped my eyes open and I think he too realized he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't have gotten distracted if I didn't have that stupid new cybernetic arm you gave me! My old one was better!" I said and he turned around and said "That arm was not meant for fighting. It was only a replacement until I could build you another. You should have never gone out to fight."

I growled and sat up despite the pain and said "Excuse me but YOU told me to fight! YOU should have warned me about the arm! Not spend your time in here looking over old carvings on walls that mean nothing!" Now I just said something stupid.

Finitevus narrowed his eyes and said "You went into the room didn't you?" I didn't say anything at first and then he scowled and said "Answer me Celty." I nodded my head and then said "Yes, yes I have. You want to know why? It's because I wanted to talk to you about the arm. But you weren't here." I felt anger rising up in me and then I growled and said "I also read that little message on your computer." At my words I saw alarm pass through his eyes and he got close and asked "What did you see?"

"More than enough to know this is all going down on Angel Island very soon!" I said and Finitevus narrowed his eyes even more and said "You won't say a word about this to anyone." I gave the best death glare I could manage and said "Why shouldn't I?" A sly smirk appeared on his lips and his hand rested on a keypad beside my bed. It was a part of the machine that was hooked up to me and then he spoke.

"Because with a simple push of a button on my command, I can turn off your life support."

I felt the blood in my veins turn into ice and his gaze harden and I lay back down on the bed. He smiled and said "Good girl. Now we will pretend that this little conversation never happened and you will be fine." Then without another word he walked out of the room leaving me alone and hollow. I wanted to disappear, as I now was seeing the real Dr. Finitevus.

Not the one I met, not the one who saved my life before, and certainty not the one who kissed me some time ago. Then something came to my mind

Was that all an act back then? Just to gain my loyalty and trust? Does he really not care about me? The conversation replays in my head. Each word filling me with dread until I found myself crying myself to sleep. Why? Maybe because it was fear…


	12. Forgive me?

I slowly opened my eyes to the dark room of the lab. But I heard noise and I turned to see Finitevus typing something in on the monitor and he said "I know you're awake. I'm just going to move you back into your room for now." I knew why, he wanted to work on this Angel Island project and not have me watch.

I didn't say anything, just slightly nodded and turned the other way thinking to myself. I just want one thing right now and without meaning to I said "I want to go home." I heard him stop typing and I slapped my hand over my mouth and called myself stupid over and over in my mind. I have no home to return to!

But he didn't question it as he went back to typing. So I closed my eyes and waited until finally he was done with whatever and then he said "I set up the same equipment in your room so we don't have to take all the machines with you." I nodded not really paying attention and just continued to stare at nothing really, just kept my back to the person who said they could kill me not too long ago..

There was a long silence until Finitevus walked up to the edge of the bed and said "Up Celty. We got to move you now while we can." I slowly turned and sat up, pain shot through me and I was forced to lie back down. "I can't." I said in a quiet voice and looked away.

"Get up." He repeated and this time placed a hand on my back to help me into a sitting position and to keep me from lying down. Oh dear god it hurt but I need to stay up. I closed my eyes from the pain and then heard him say "You need to walk a small distance." Then he opened a warp ring and I opened my eyes. I'm sure I looked weak, a burden and not the strong person I was, but I don't care.

There was silence for a little bit and then he said "Look I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He said in an annoyed voice and I sneezed and said "Sorry, I'm allergic to Bull Shit!" If he wanted me to do what he wanted, then screw that! I'm strong enough to decide my own action on my own time.

Finitevus glared at me and then said "Fine! Go ahead! Die in here!" Then he turned and ripped a cord out of the wall that was connected to the life support causing it to tear. Before I could even let out a gasp, he was gone through a warp ring. I just stared at where had been. I blinked and then took a deep breath and pushed myself off the bed. When my feet touched the ground pain went up my chest and back and I huffed.

Shaking my head, I slowly, and I mean slowly headed for the steps. I had to lean against the wall as I headed for the door. Finitevus had said same whatever up in my room. I just need to get there and hopefully I will be okay.

As I reached the first step, I looked up and at the top of the stares was R'n'R looking down at me. "R'n'R, help…" I started but he just turned away from me and walked on like I wasn't even there. I stood shocked and then gripped the stair rail and slowly climbed the steps. Half way there I collapsed onto the step and huffed. What was I thinking? I can't do it…

"_Come on Celty…seven more steps…" _I don't know if I actually heard a voice say that to me, or I imagined it but I listened to it and pulled myself up the rest of the steps until I reached the top and stumbled into the hallway just as Dmitri turned the corner looking paperwork over. He looked up and alarm hit his face and he dropped whatever he was holding and hurried over. I slowly slid down the wall confused and my vision blurry, but he caught me by the arm and said "Celty what are you doing?"

"My room…now…" I said with everything spinning around me. I felt him pick me up and then I think I blacked out until I found myself waking up in my bed and Dmitri setting up all the machines the best he could. He noticed me and said "Whatever made you leave life support…it had to be important…"

"Dr. Finitevus ripped the plug out of the wall." I said softly but he seemed not to hear. He just wished me good health and then left to collect what he had dropped in the hallway. So it was just me…for about three seconds until a warp ring opened and he ran through. Dr. Finitevus came out huffing like he had just finished fighting and his golden looked down at me.

"Celty…I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-" I stopped him by holding up my hand and said "It doesn't matter. I should have never looked at that letter or gone in that room." I turned over on my side ignoring the pain and I thought he might have left until I felt him grab my hand gently and as I rolled over, he pulled me up into what I guess you could call a hug.

I mean the best he can give. But then I knew that he was truly sorry for what he did. And I returned his apologize by wrapping my arms around him and before I knew it. I fell asleep hugging the person I love the most.


	13. Everything and Nothing

Weeks passed by until I was fit enough to leave my room and walk around the temple. But not strong enough to do anything that requires running, fighting, or basically working… But today, it was alright for me to walk down the beach as long as someone comes with me. So I thought about it…

I decided to go alone. Even though I said I would go with someone…it just seemed like I needed to be alone for a bit. No matter the situation I am in. I just…need a break I guess.

So here I was, walking down the beach in the late evening. The sun was starting to set making that reddish orange glow I love so much. Also making the water have a silver shine to the deep blue and making it sparkle. I took a deep breath and then relaxed. It was so peaceful around here. I would hate to lose this too…

I sighed and then looked forward and saw something…someone to be exact. Further down the beach was a Mobian. Not one here from the temple but someone I did not know. I walked a little closer and saw it was a cat. And I got even closer, and they noticed me and turned to face me. We were still at least ten yards from each other but they waved and said "Hello." By his voice I knew it was a male Mobian.

He was a Mobian cat, his eyes deep sea blue and his fur was golden. It shined brightly with the sunlight reflecting off of it. He was kind of tall, taller than me at least, and he had nothing on him. All he had was a hand full of flat stones which he was skipping across the ocean water.

"Care to join me?" he asked and then I slowly walked over and he offered me a flat rock. I took it and said "Thank you." He smiled and said "You're welcome." I slightly smiled as I saw only kindness in his eyes, he may be another stranger, but I somehow know he is nothing like R'n'R.

"I have never seen you around here before." I said and he nodded and said "Yes, this is my first time here on this beach." I smiled and said "My name is Celty; I live down the beach from the way I came." I said not wanting to give away the fact I live in a temple. He nodded and said "I know who you are…But I don't want you to worry Celty."

Well too bad for him cause as soon as he said he already knew me, my panic level shot up. But he stayed calm and said "I rather tell you this now than latter. My name…well I really don't have one. I'm Everything and Nothing." I just stared at him as he continued to skip rocks.

"Celty Alicade…I know who you are. Really are. But I am not like R'n'R. I know your name for a reason." I could feel myself getting tense. It now just occurred to me that I wonder how they know my name. I have never told anyone but Dmitri and he hasn't told a living soul! I mean he pushed the bar one time with Finitevus but that was it.

"I know you because of this." He flicked his hand and a Warp ring appeared and he held it up to the sky as if he was looking through it at something and said "You see…I brought you to Mobius. I am the reason you fell through that Warp ring, Kate. And I am also your Guardian."

I gasped and felt like I was about to fall over. Was he the real reason why I left everything behind for a comic world? "Why?" I asked. I don't think he was lying. He knew more than R'n'R did, I'm sure, but he doesn't have any hate or evilness coming off of him. And his aura…when I looked at it through my eyes closed…it was pure light. Not a scrap of darkness or evil in him.

"Why? Well…maybe because I believed you could do it."

"Do what?"

"Survive…Yes Celty Survive. Not just anyone can be thrown into another world, another form, another life. They can break under the pressure, the pain and loss. But you didn't. You are strong." He said now a smile forming on his face. He then continued.

"But don't feel like you have been alone all this time. I've watched you from your first step as Celty the Lynx. I was there through the betrayal, the fights, the bomb, the Robotization, the aftermath, R'n'R, gunshot, up until this point." I simply blinked at his words surprised by every bit of it. I looked at his eyes to see if he was lying but only truth lay in his deep blue eyes. He was telling nothing but the truth…

"Well Celty. I enjoy meeting the girl I saved not so long ago. And here," He held out his hand and opened it up to find a locket. It had a silver chain with a golden heart on it. I grabbed it and looked it over before I looked up and said "Thank you." But the cat was gone. But he left something else.

Where the cat Everything and Nothing was standing before, the one who had saved me, had left a Chaos Emerald.


	14. The Game

I quickly moved through the temple holding the Chaos Emerald. I don't know why Everything and Nothing left this for me, but I don't have a use for it. In fact I know little about them. I know there are seven Chaos Emeralds, they hold lots of power, they can make some people go super, they are linked to the Master Emerald, and they can perform Chaos Control. That about everything I know about them. And although what I am about to do might not be the best choice, but it's what I am doing now.

I turned down the hallway and started to go down the steps to the lab, but I heard footsteps behind me and when I checked my Aura, there was no one. So that no one must be R'n'R. I gripped the emerald in between my hands and asked "What is it Double R?"

He walked up and said "Glad to see you up and walking Celty. Anything thing…special happen today?" I tried to ignore him but I knew he was up to something. He waited and when he figured out I wasn't talking, he walked in front of me and looked down. His eyes rested on the locket I was now wearing that Everything and Nothing gave me.

"Oh my… what a beautiful necklace. Funny thing I didn't see you leave with it on this morning…" I looked away from him and said "leave me alone R'n'R." I started to turn down the steps but everything next happened in a flash. A rush of darkness swept my vision and then I found myself in my room.

I looked around wondering what the hell just happened and R'n'R was leaning against the door. He leaned down and locked the silver handle and then said "Now we can talk." I slowly sat down on my bed and asked "How?"

"I can…how you say, leap through shadows. Your shadow is connected to the earth and bound to you. I can become that same force and "teleport" to different locations. As I did now with you." He said with a smug look and then asked "Care to play a game?" I shook my head no and he frowned and said "Smart girl. But you are already playing a larger, more complicated game with only three endings."

"Ending number 1. I give up, but I don't lose. See you will never forget about this. But even if I can't win, I never lose." He said and I could feel my heart beating. My pulse beginning to rise.

"Ending number 2. I lose. But this has never happened before so I don't usually count this as an ending to a game." R'n'R said and then messed with something in his pocket.

"Let me guess… Ending number 3 is where I lose?" I said my voice starting to shake. R'n'R laughed and then gave me a scornful look and said "Yes you Lose! But do you know what you lose?" I shook my head no and a wicked smile appeared on his face and then he spoke.

"Your life."

I gripped the Chaos Emerald and the locket asking…praying for help and protection. R'n'R was insane! I started to get up for the door but he moved in my way and said "I'll tell you something Kate. You've gotten lucky so far. You're just barely keeping away from number 3. And you want to know something else sweetheart?"

I backed away from him and he chuckled darkly and said "I led the G.U.N. soldiers here. I told the commander to shoot you! Yes I had some fun double crossing them and you but that's life! And we both know Celty…Kate…" He paused letting the words sink in and then he said "Life can be Unfair…"

I backed up against the wall and he came closer and closer and started to pull something out of his pocket. I slid down the wall and I could feel cold tears running down my face. He now stood towering over me with that twisted grin on his face. His eyes glowed in the dim light and just as he started to pull out something shiny from his pocket, someone kicked the door open surprising us both.

In a flash R'n'R disappeared into the shadows and Scourge casually walked in saying "Yo Celty? You in here?" I couldn't stop myself from leaping across the room and tackling Scourge into a tight hug. He stumbled back surprise and said "Hey what's that for- Celty?" I cried into his chest. I could not… will not be alone. I was terrified beyond anything I felt before. I'm sure as hell that if Scourge hadn't kicked open my door; I would be lying dead on the ground.

"Celty what happened?" Scourge asked trying to calm me down and I was about to tell him everything until I heard a quiet voice cold as the wind say in a whisper, "I'll kill them all if you say a single word…Kate." This caused more tears to leak out of me and Scourge said "Um…there there…it's okay…" At least he was trying…

I felt Scourge pick me up and said "Hold on for a second babe." Then I felt the wind rush by as Scourge ran off carrying me somewhere with him.


	15. The Journal

It took a while, but I had finally calmed down enough to figure out what Scourge was doing. It was dark and we were outside. He was just running around on the beach leaping over fallen logs and moving around rocks. He didn't say anything, just continued to run around the island. And it was helping me clam down.

Scourge slowed down a bit but was still running, and then he asked "So, can you tell me why you were crying?" I wanted to, but I shook my head no and said "You wouldn't understand Scourge." Scourge didn't say anything after that and just kept running. I felt myself relax and then said "Thank you Scourge." He smirked and said "Got to watch each other's backs…yah know?" I smiled and nodded and Scourge did a U-turn and headed back towards the temple.

I closed my eyes and let the wind clam me down and next time I opened my eyes, I could see the temple coming into view. Suddenly Scourge stopped and said "Gotta let you down here Celty. Fi will be all over my ass if she seems me with you." I chuckled and he smiled and said "Night." Then he blasted off into the temple.

I sighed and quickly walked up the winding path and into the temple. I do feel better, and since I'm healthy enough, Rosy can come back into my room. Hopefully that will be enough to keep R'n'R away. He's worse than Lien-Da!

I walked into the temple now just remembering the Chaos Emerald. It was still tightly gripped in my hand and I decided that I would bring it to Finitevus tomorrow. For now, sleep is what I want the most.

I reached my room and found Rosy already asleep in the bed. I smiled quietly closing the door behind me. Then I walked over to the desk and pulled out my journal and wrote a section about today.

_Journal entry 99,_

_Today was different from any other. Not only have I found the answer to how I ended up here on Mobius, but I also have received a Chaos Emerald as well as a token from a golden Mobian cat named Everything and Nothing. A weird name but I like him. He knows the real me just like R'n'R does, but he is kind and I feel like he's always there to protect me._

_R'n'R on the other hand… He wants to kill me. No doubt in my entire mind does he think different. Why? I don't know. I think it may be either because I shot him with an arrow, which I doubt, or it's because I am a human. I don't really want to ask him, or see him again. But he made it clear that there can only be one winner in his twisted game…_

I finished writing and then closed my journal and set the pen down. I stretched and then yawned before I quietly slipped into my bed and fell into a deep sleep…

Dr. Finitevus headed down into his lab carrying a cup of coffee. It was late and yet he still had much to do in preparations for his next "Visit" to Angel Island. The Doctor opened his lab door and walked inside headed over to his desk. But when he place the cup down, the chair her usually sits in swirled around to revile R'n'R. The red cats amber eyes practically glowing in the dim light.

Finitevus narrowed his eyes at this and asked "And what are you doing in my lab, no less my chair R'n'R?" The cat didn't say anything at first, just stood up and walked around the desk letting the echidna into his seat. Then he stood in front of the desk and said "I feel like your 'Girlfriend' may be keeping secrets from you doctor…" R'n'R said with a sly smile and Finitevus just stared at him and asked "How so?"

R'n'R's smile glistened and got bigger as he pulled something out from behind his back and said "I think this should explain things for you." The red cat then laid down a note book on the table. Or at first glance that was what it appeared to be. But when Dr. Finitevus took a closer look, he recognized it as Celty's journal.

He had once found it before when she left. Although he knew it might tell some secrets about the lynx at the time, he did not bother to even open the cover, but now…

"I'll leave you too your work." R'n'R said and swiftly turned and walked out of the lab shutting the door behind him. Dr. Finitevus watched the door for a few more seconds before he dragged his gaze back down to the note book. He stared at it not really knowing what he wanted to do. But then, he remembered who Celty was. An Information Broker. And although they may spill secrets of other things, they tend to have so many of their own…

Dr. Finitevus took a sip of his coffee and opened the front cover of the journal.


	16. Midnight

I heard faint footsteps coming from the darkness. At once I started to reach under Rosy's pillow where her hammer was. My heart was beating so fast but when my door opened, it wasn't the person I was expecting. This made me so happy. I actually thought it was going to be R'n'R.

But I was somewhat confused. It was Finitevus. Why was he at my room in the middle of the night? Then I saw him first look over in this direction and I shut my eyes. I then looked through my aura to see he looked at me and Rosy for a few more seconds before he turned and walked over to my desk. I opened my eyes and then almost let out a gasp as I saw him place my journal back on the desk. Then he turned around and walked out of my room shutting the door behind him. I waited till his footsteps faded away before I leaped off my bed and scrambled over to the desk.

I must have waked up Rosy cause she leaped up holding her hammer and scanned the room. "It's alright Rosy. I just needed to check something. Go back to sleep." She didn't, she just got up and walked over to the window half carrying, half dragging her hammer. I looked away and flipped through my notebook.

Right away I notices the torn frills left on the spiral that tells me a page is missing. I turned to the entry before the torn page and the one after it, but I still didn't know which page was missing other than it was entry number 27…

"Aunt Celty!" Rosy called me and I perked my ears and asked "What Rosy?" Rosy was looking out the window and she said "There is someone funny looking down there!" I sighed and walked over to the window. Rosy was jumping up and down pointing out the window at something. I looked out but saw nothing but the beach and wide open waters. And a faint dot out in the distance that marked an unknown Island to me.

"I don't see anyone." I said and closed my eyes. I let my aura sweep out over the temple and then down to the beach. There was nothing. R'n'R maybe?

"No one is there Rosy." I said and she pouted and said "But I saw them! He was funny looking and I have never seen him before." Imaginary friend? Most likely. I smiled and asked "Alright Rosy…what Mobian was he?" Rosy frowned and said "No he was an Overlander! But not like those ones I smashed!"

"What did he look like?" I asked turning away from the window. She also turned away and said "He had strange clothing! It was red and black! And…and it had that weird face that looks evil on it!" I gave her a confused look and then it hit me. I drew the Eggman symbol on a piece of paper and Rosy jumped up and down.

"Yah like that!" She said with a smile and I closed my eyes and scanned the area again. No one. And no machines either…I would be able to see the lack of aura in one spot. Maybe she just saw the symbol somewhere…

"And…and he had this weird stick thingy!" I rolled my eyes at Rosy's words and I jokingly asked "You mean a staff?"

"No! Like that thing Dr. Creepy throws with that dark stuff." Ah, a Spear? "You mean a spear?" I asked and she nodded and said "Only longer! About the size of your staff! And he had a funny necklace too…" She trailed off and said "That's all! I goanna call him spooky guy!"

I laughed knowing this was an imaginary friend of hers…at least it has to be. Although..."Spooky Guy's" Looks sound familiar… "Okay Rosy…head off to bed." She yawned and said "Nighty-Night!" Then she curled up back under the covers and I turned my back to her and look my journal over again.

…he knows… He's got to know it all now that he has read my journal…I should have never wrote this damn book anyway! I knocked it off the desk in frustration and huffed. But when it landed on the ground it flipped to a page that was farther back in the book. On that page, written in gold ink were E and N.

"Everything and Nothing…" I said to myself and then brighten up. He wouldn't let the secret get away! I smiled and then whispered "Thanks Everything and Nothing…" I knew he could hear me. So I picked up the journal and placed it back on my desk before I turned and headed back to bed.


	17. The First Move

I walked through the temple with not much to do. I'm a little worried about last night. How did Finitevus get ahold of my journal? And that missing page… He wouldn't go snooping through my room…but a cat might…

"Okay, R'n'R…I know you can hear me…come out!" I yelled and looked around. The shadows parted and the blood red cat stepped out. He smiled and asked "So, you know about your little journal?"

I nodded clutching my hands into fist. I frowned and he said "Well, now that the person you care for the most knows the truth about you…what are you going to do now?" He must not know about Everything and Nothing…

"I have had enough of you R'n'R. It ends here and now!" I said and made my Aura staff. R'n'R scowled and threw off his coat and held up two daggers in each hand. "So be it." He hissed. Then he tossed a dagger through the air. It made a ripping sound as it sliced through the air and I dodged.

I then turned and shot an Aura Sphere at him but he pulled out a different dagger and sliced it in half. It was a shiny blade on a golden handle that had strange markings on it. He smiled and asked "Like it? It's an old weapon the belonged to my friend."

I growled and then ran forward and jabbed my staff onto the ground using it to leap and jump kick R'n'R. He blocked using his arm and slid back a few feet before he turned and dropped to the floor and knocked my feet out from under me. I fell back but rolled to the side dodging another blade.

"How many knifes do you have?" I yelled leaping a good distance away. He smiled and said "As many as it takes to kill you." He then hissed and then leaped forward and dived into my shadow. I looked around for him. He could come out anywhere.

"Up here human!" A voice yelled and I looked up just as he leaped down from the ceiling and pinned me to the ground. I let go of my Aura staff and he laughed. He then grabbed my ears and lifted my head up placing the knife to my neck. I gasped and he said "Say hello to the devil for me sweetheart. Tell him I sent you just like the others…"

Suddenly R'n'R was knocked off me and bashed into the wall. I looked up just in time to see Rosy leap over me yelling "You're mean! I'm going to SMASH YOU!" R'n'R sank into the shadows just in time to avoid her hammer which lodged into the stone wall causing a huge crack to appear. Rosy growled and ripped her hammer out of the wall and looked around.

"Come out, come out where ever you are mister kitty…I Rosy wants to do is smashy your head in…" She looked around and turned just as R'n'R leaped out and flip kicked her in the jaw making her stumble back and drop her hammer. R'n'R then leaped at her but I grabbed her hammer and struck him in the side.

He hissed and then stood up placing a hand on his side. Rosy stood up next to me and we all held still, not sure who would strike next first. Suddenly a noise came from the stairs that sounded like something breaking. All three of us looked to the stairs and Rosy, holding her hammer edged to the stairs and looked down.

Suddenly she gasped and said "It's Mr. Spooky Guy!" I looked at R'n'R and he looked at me. Both of us looked confused and then I asked "He's real?" A crash from downstairs conformed my question and Roy gasped and back up. She looked scared and I slowly looked down the steps and felt the blood in my veins freeze. My heart nearly stopped and I backed up. Down the steps was an Overlander…

It was Hunter.


	18. Predator and Prey

"Oh shit…" I said and backed up. R'n'R looked at me and asked "Who is that Overlander?" I looked at R'n'R said "His name is Hunter. He well…he works for Eggman and he does what his name is. He hunts Mobians.

R'n'R smiled and then said "Well, you don't have to worry then…you're not a Mobian…oh wait…he doesn't know you…to bad." R'n'R laughed and then said "You better start running!" Then he faded into the shadows and Hunter looked up the stairs.

I saw he was holding his real Chaos Spear. Oh dear god…

"Rosy run!" I yelled and grabbed her hand. Then we ran down the hall dodging the Chaos Spear. She looked back and said "Aunt Celty! Why is Spooky Man after us?" I looked at Rosy and said "Because he's mean and his name is Hunter…Duck!" I yelled and we dived to the floor just as the spear went over our heads. I grabbed Rosy and turned down the hall.

We then ran down the stairs and reached the lab door. I grabbed the handle and tried to open the door but it was locked. "No!" I yelled and started pounding on the door. "Fin! Open the door!" I yelled and Rosy whimpered and said "Aunt Celty!"

I looked up to see Hunter at the top of the steps and he threw his spear right at me. I screamed while Rosy pushed me to the floor and the spear hit her. "She screamed louder than I have ever heard as Chaos Energy surged around her and she then faded into the air.

"Rosy!" I yelled and Hunter started to walk down the stairs. Rosy…she…she's gone…I stood up and felt tears sliding down my face. I'm next…

Suddenly the door opened and I fell back into the lab and Finitevus backed up so I wouldn't fall on him. "What's with all the noise?" He asked and then I leaped to my feet and slammed the door shut and then backed away from it.

"What's going on?" Finitevus asked and I turned and said "Rosy's gone!" Tears fell from my face and said "She's gone because she protected me…because you had the door locked…the only place that was safe!"

Finitevus looked at the door and I heard the pounding. It was Hunter trying to break the door down. Finitevus sighed and started to try and open it but I leaped forward and said "No! It's Hunter! Don't open it!" Finitevus backed form the door and asked "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know!" I yelled and then the door swung open and Finitevus grabbed my hand and we ran for the back of the room. Then he pushed open the secret room and shoved me inside before he closed it behind him. I took quick breaths and then Finitevus made a warp ring and the room glowed.

Finitevus was about to walk in but he looked at me and asked "What are you doing in this room?" Before I was really confused until I heard R'n'R say "Hiding from that Overlander."

I moved away from R'n'R and edged closer to Finitevus. "Let's just get out of here." I said but the secret door was swung open and the Chaos Spear flew in. I ducked and it flew right over my head and hit the one person I hate the most.

R'n'R screamed in pain before he, just like Rosy, disappeared into the air. Hunter picked up his Chaos Spear and looked right at Finitevus and said "I remember you echidna." Finitevus scowled back at him and then Hunter pulled back his arm. Then he threw the Chaos Spear at Finitevus.

Time seemed to slow down. I leaped over and pushed Finitevus into his warp ring and then turned just in time to see the Chaos Spear hit my chest. It hit directly where the bullet had been and I screamed louder than I have ever in my whole life. Pain sapped through my whole body. Then my whole world faded around me and the last thing I remembered was the Warp ring closing and the room becoming dark.

…

I slowly opened my eyes and my whole body hurt. I slowly sat up and then started to stand but I hit my head on something. "Ow! What the…" I looked around and saw I was in a small glass room…and then it hit me…I was in the Eggdome... inside an EggGrape! I banged on the smooth glass and yelled "Someone! Can someone hear me?"

"Aunt Celty!" I heard Rosy's voice and I looked around and found her. She was in another EggGrape across the room. She was crying and she yelled "I can't smashy it! I don't have my hammer! Help me please!"

"Rosy! Don't worry everything will be okay!" I yelled to her then laughter filled the room and then someone said "Don't lie to her dear Celty!"

I looked down on a platform and saw Dr. Eggman smiling up back at us. I felt myself breaking down inside and fear wrapped around my mind and heart. "Oh no…" I said and Eggman laughed and said "Oh yes! Say good night Celty!"

Then Snivily, who walked up to the controls, hit the start button.


	19. EggGrapes

The machine started up and I pounded on the glass. But not even a crack appeared. The EggGrape around me started to light up one by one, and soon it would reach me.

"You!" A voice said and I looked directly below me and saw R'n'R who looked totally pissed. He pulled out a dagger and started to swipe at the glass. Eggman laughed and said "Sorry, but those can only be broken from the outside." R'n'R yelled in furry and Stabbed the dagger into the glass so hard that it lodged into the EggGrape causing cracks.

Eggman chuckled and said "Temper…" Suddenly R'n'R's EggGrape lit up and he screamed at first and then his voice died down and I saw him being drained of his life and energy. Then Rosy's scream split the air and she fell to the same fate.

"Rosy!" I screamed and then slowly my EggGrape lit up and Eggman said "Nighty night Lynx…" Then I screamed in pain as the EggGrape sapped me with what felt like Lighting. Pain shot through my body all the way down to my bones. And my vision became burry and then I felt like I was lighter than air. But the pain kept coming and coming.

This was ten times worse than being Robotized or shot. And the worst part about all of this is that no one knows where I am. I was going to die…

And then I noticed something. You know how your life flashed before your eyes before you die? Well that's the thing; I couldn't remember half my life! I tried to remember but everything was fading! And then it happened…she was gone. My sister…I couldn't remember what she looked like, her age, her voice, I…I can't remember her name!

Then the locket around my neck, for some reason fell from my neck and landed hit my pocket before it fell to the bottom of the glass chamber. The Chaos Emerald!

I slowly reached down for the emerald as the pain to move was so great. But I grabbed the smooth surface and pulled it out. Immediately all the pain was gone and I dropped the bottom of the chamber as all the energy was focused onto the Emerald. But some was still going to me. No pain but the mind eraser was still going. I was losing more, my dad, my mom…

"No…I can't lose them…" I said and looked around. I looked at my arm and then pulled it back before I punched the glass. Nothing happened. I took a ragged breath and tired again. This time a small crack appeared. Then I felt lose all memory about half my human life, if not all.

I looked at the emerald and then huffed and created my Aura Staff. I then smacked it against the glass hoping it would break. It made another crack but that was all. Then I felt myself losing memory of Finitevus.

"NO!" I yelled and then swung my Staff with everything I had breaking the glass. Then the power stopped and I grabbed the emerald. I then dropped from the broken glass onto the floor. I waited to hear the order for Eggman's robots to catch me. But nothing came. He must have left. But he would be back…

I looked back up at the EggGrape and then threw my Aura Staff at Rosy's chamber. It broke on contact for the outside was easy to break unlike the inside .I dove forward and caught the sakura pink hedgehog before she hit the ground. She had her eyes closed but tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry Rosy…" I said and then started to turn away. But I saw my locket on the floor and I picked it up and looked directly up. R'n'R was still in his chamber but what scared me was he was lying on the bottom of the chamber. The power was now taking whatever was left but I was sure as hell he was dead. The life sucked right out of him.

I sighed and then threw a new Aura Staff at his chamber. It broke as well and I quickly placed Rosy down and caught R'n'R just like I did with Rosy. I then placed him over my shoulder and then picked Rosy up again and headed to the exit door. But I was week, and I could barely see, let alone walk.

Then I almost fell over when the alarms went off. We were going to be caught. I quickly looked around for a way to escape but there was none…at least not that I could see.

"C-celty…" A faint voice sounded and I was shocked to find it R'n'R. He was just barely alive. But he opened one of his eyes and quietly said "Try Chaos Control…" he couched and then became quiet once more. Chaos Control huh? Well…this is the only chance we got.

So I pulled the emerald out of my pocket and then closed my eyes. I could hear the footsteps as a group of people where coming. Legionnaires most likely…

"Here goes nothing…" I said. I could feel my legs staring to give away and my head was spinning. I gripped the Chaos Emerald and then closed my eyes and said "Chaos…Control!" The world around me spun and everything looked like it was merging together. And then the spinning gained speed with a bright light until it all just stopped. And then, as I fell to the ground tired. I noticed where I was at.

I was at the Master Emerald shrine. Then the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was a figure moving towards us calling something. But then my world became black.


	20. Forgoten

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy and a ringing sound was in my ears. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound to stop until I opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I looked around. I was in a room that I didn't recognize. So I sat up but a huge headache came.

"Ow…" I said and held my head and then looked around. It was a normal room. Had a carpet, walls, a bed, which I was laying in… a dresser and a desk. Strangely the room started to look familiar. And it wasn't until I saw the extreme gear on the floor till I knew where I was.

"Felidae…" I said quietly and started to get up but the door opened and there my friend was. Felidae the echidna. She has dark cherry fur with dreadlocks that go down to her waist. She had one black dreadlock that covered her right eye. Both her eyes where blue, but her right eye had a scar running over it and it has faded into an icy blue color.

She was wearing black shorts, a hot pink tank top, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. And she was reading a book so she had not noticed me yet. But when she shut the door behind her, I smiled and asked "So, you rereading your favorite part again Felidae?" She did a small jump of surprise and then looked up. Our eyes met and she closed the book and ran over to me.

We then gave each other a hug and then she sat down on the bed and said "Welcome back to my room Celty." She joked and I rolled my eyes and said "It's great to be back Felidae…wait how did I get here?"

"I was riding my extreme gear when I saw a bright light and found you by the Master Emerald along with two other mobians…" I could tell by her look that she was asking me a question. I smiled and said "Yes that was Rosy the Rascal."

"What the hell where you doing with her?" She asked in almost a laughed and I said "Oh you know, smashy-smashy…Scourgey-Scourgey." We both laughed and then it died down into an awkward silence. Then Felidae asked the question we both where thinking.

"Why are you on Angel Island anyway?" I'm sure a sad look came over me and I sighed and said "I…I don't remember much…" Felidae frowned and asked "Nothing? …Did Dr. Finitevus kick you out or something?" I blankly stared at her and a worried look crossed her face.

"…Who?" I asked and a look of alarm crossed her face and she smacked my head and said "Tell me you're kidding!" I looked her over and said "I'm not!" Felidae leaped from the bed and then ran out of the room like a bullet. She was gone for a few minutes until she came back and threw something at me. I caught it in the air and held it up for me to see.

It was a solid gold ring. Big enough to fit around my wrist. I stared at it and looked up at her and asked "What's this?" She faced palmed and said "It's a Warp ring Celty…WARP RING!" She walked back and forth across the room and asked "What happened to you Celty!"

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders and she sighed and then asked "Wait, who was that other mobian with you?" I was quiet for a few seconds and said "Oh…him? R'n'R…" I started but didn't know much after that. It's like my mind is all hazy…

"You hungry?" Felidae suddenly asked trying to change the subject and my stomach growled. "Yah." I said with a smile and the two of us, best friends, headed out of the room and down to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone in the living room or the kitchen. They must all be out. We walked into the kitchen and Felidae pulled random foods out of the fridge and placed them on the table.

I sat down in a chair and heard laughing coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw the yellow flying squirrel Ray, playing with Rosy. They were playing with Mighty and Julie-Su.

"O-o-o-over here R-r-rosy!" Ray yelled holding his hands up in the air and Rosy smiled and threw a blue ball at Ray. Ray caught it and tried to throw it into a basketball net but Mighty caught it and passed it to Julie-Su.

"What are you looking at?" Felidae asked and I looked away from the window and said "Oh, just watching Rosy play with your team members…" Felidae sat down and started eating a sandwich. She had placed a plate in front of me. Sandwich, chips and grapes…

I shot up from my seat and said "EggGrapes!" Felidae started coughing and then said "What?" My head started to hurt and I sat down and gripped my head. Memories started to flood back into my mind and I gripped the side of the table as every second hurt.

"Celty! What's wrong?" Felidae asked running over to me. I took deep breaths and said "I'm…I'm alright." I sat up and Felidae asked "What happened?" I looked up at her and said "I had lost my memory…from the EggGrapes."

"When did this happen?" Felidae asked. I sighed and said "Well…I can't really explain some things…So I guess I will have to start from the beginning. It started when I tried these bow and arrows out in the forest…"

An hour later, Felidae had her mouth wide open. I nodded and said "Then I wound up here using Chaos Control…Where is my Chaos Emerald?" I asked and a voice behind me said "Right here." Then it was placed on the table in front of me and I turned around and met the purple eyes of Knuckles.

"How long have you been there?" I asked worried and Knuckles simply said "G.U.N. and you getting shot." I folded my ears back and looked away from the red echidna and I heard him say "Felidae, gather the Chaotix, I just got a video message from the general of the Dingos requesting us for something."

Felidae nodded and then got up from her seat and headed out the door. I stood up, turned to Knuckles and said "May I come with you?" Knuckles narrowed his eyes and then said "Fine, but the cat and the hedgehog stay here." I nodded not wanting to bring them along anyway.


	21. The Plan

"Vector, you and Ray will have to stay here to guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles said and Ray asked "J-j-just the t-t-two of us?" Knuckles was quiet for a second and then a voice piped up and said "I'll help protect the shiny rock!" We all turned to see Rosy standing there. Knuckles frowned and said "I'm not sure a kid without powers can-"

"Knuckles let me stop you there." I said and he gave me an annoyed look and I walked over to Rosy and pointed at a large rock and said "Show Knuckles your hammer." Knuckles looked at me and echoed "Hammer?" I smiled and said "Like Amy's only…Rosy style."

A second later the green Piko-Piko Hammer appeared and had demolished the boulder in a few swings. I saw Knuckles eyes go wide at the spiked hammer and Rosy giggled and said "That was fun." I looked back at Knuckles and he was quiet and then said "Julie-Su… I want you to stay behind."

"What?" Julie-Su asked shocked and then Knuckles turned to her and said "I trust you to help protect the Master Emerald…and I rather have you guard it then rather that girl with the spiked hammer…" A few more words where said between them and then Knuckles opened a warp ring and said "Felidae, Mighty, Celty you guys come with me."

"What about Rosy?" I asked and Rosy made the cutest face she could manage and said "I want to go with Aunt Celty too!" Knuckles sighed and said "Fire, Rosy can go with us. But Celty she's your responsibility." I rolled my eyes and then smiled at Rosy.

Then we all headed through the warp ring to be hit with a blast of hot heat. And then we all filed out into a tent but I could tell by the heat and the air that we were in a desert like area. There was someone else in the tent. A dingo. I narrowed my eyes at him for I never liked the dingoes. I mean I liked Harry and I guess I found General Kage cool at some point, but I really don't like the dingoes.

"All right General I'm here. Now what do you want?" Knuckles asked and walked further into the tent. The dingo turned around and I recognized him as the new General. A parrot swooped by and dropped a file into the General's had and he said "I called you here because you lied to me."

"Lied?" Knuckles echoed and the General opened the file and said "One of my scout teams have located the lab of Dr. Finitevus and found a hard copy of his note of "Project Enerjak: Reborn". It details everything from start to finish." Knuckles rubbed the back of his head and Felidae and I exchanged a glance with each other.

"It's been very informing and proves that everything wasn't your fault." The General said and he and Knuckles fell into a conversation about Enerjak while I turned to Rosy who was staring at a map on the table. I tuned back into their conversation and the General said "One of my men will take you there."

We walked outside and the sand shifted from the ground as a fucking huge creature appeared. It looked like a giant sand worm and it scared the crap out of me. But a dingo in a dark robe rode on top and he made the creature settle and then said "I'll take you to Dr. Finitevus hideout." Before anyone did anything, they all turned and looked at me.

"What are we going to do about her?" Mighty asked and before Knuckles could say something, Felidae stepped forward and said "Amnesia!"

"What?" Knuckles asked and then Felidae placed a hand on my shoulder and said "When Celty woke up today, she had lost her memory. She didn't even remember who Dr. Finitevus was. She can pretend she still doesn't remember him and thinks she's with us."

"But will she go with the plan?" Knuckles asked and I sighed and said "Look, Knuckles just because I'm around Dr. Finitevus doesn't mean I share his goals, think like him, or that I am evil. I rather help you keep the Master Emerald safe then him getting ahold of it…" Knuckles nodded and then climbed aboard the sand worm. Rosy frowned when it was her turn to get on but she got on the worm anyway and I got on last.

Then the dingo in the black robe, which was Harry, started the sand worm forward and we started moving. I gripped the small spikes and looked forward as I saw small buildings in the distance. I took a deep breath for I knew I was going to put friendship, love and loyalty to the test.


	22. The Ruins

We soon reached the ruins and we hopped of the sand worm. Rosy was the first one off the sand worm and she looked around and said to me "This…this isn't our home…" I nodded and said "Finitevus has many hide outs I guess." We all walked forward to look the ruins over and then Knuckles asked "Celty, have you ever been here?" I wanted to say no but I said "Just once."

I saw Felidae cast a glance at me and then she said "I've been here too. Before I joined the Chaotix. I didn't know much about this place though…" Knuckles looked us over and then said fine. We moved through the ruins. Knuckles stopping every few steps to look a hut over. I didn't stop…I just headed for the semi-large temple. It was small, but large compared to the other ruins around it.

WE came to the front where I saw a small keypad device on the door. So we needed a code to get in. Knuckles walked up and asked "Celty, do you think you may know the password to get in?" I shrugged my shoulders and then Mighty said or we can just knock." Then he cracked his fingers and walked up to the door.

Mighty sung his arm and broke the two stone doors down causing a loud noise to echo throughout the ruins. Then Mighty walked in and said "Knock, Knock!"

We all walked in following Might and we stayed in a single file line. The reason why was because we were on a beam and below was a drop into darkness. "This is an Albion stronghold." Knuckles said looking around. Felidae nodded and said "I didn't think they would have one here down on Downunda." Knuckles sighed and walked forward and then Rosy looked up and asked "Aunt Celty…are we going to have to fight Dr. Spooky?" I sighed and said "I hope not..."

We walked down some steps and right away I remembered this part and said "Knuckles wait!" But it was too late. The floor dropped underneath us and the Chaotix fell in. I tried to jump back but I fell as well. Soon as I hit the ground red laser beams appeared making it trap us inside.

"Aunt Celty!" I looked up and saw Rosy looking over the edge the best she could. She had not fallen in…

"Rosy!" I called and pointed across the trap and said "There is a device over there! It works the trap! I need you to go and smashy it!" The others looked at me like I was crazy, but then spikes slid out of the wall and the walls slowly started to close in on us.

"Okay!" Rosy called and she slowly and carful slid along the wall trying to get to the other side. But the walls were closing in fast. Too fast. Felidae spread her arms out and placed both hands on the walls to keep them from sliding in any more. Knuckles and Mighty did the same and I slowly moved past them till I reached the side and called "Rosy! Do you see it?" I called. No answer.

"Rosy?" I called again and then herd Felidae say "She better hurry up. We can't hold them off forever!" I decided to help and did the same as them trying to push the walls away from crushing us. But the walls where to strong ever for us and slowly we started to pull back our arms as we couldn't keep this up much longer.

Then, when we were about to be crushed, it all stopped in place and the spikes started to retract into the walls. Then the walls started to slide back and the laser grid disappeared leaving this deadly trap nothing but a hole in the ground. Felidae helped me up as I climbed out and then saw Rosy smiling back at me.

"Rosy you did it!" I said and she smiled and then we helped the others out of the trap. Knuckles brushed himself off and then looked over at the controls. I did to. Surprisingly they were not smashed to bits. I turned to Rosy and asked "What did you do?" Her smile got bigger and said "I put in the password." Knuckles just rolled his eyes and said "Let's continue forward." We all nodded and while we walked forward, I whispered "What was the password?"

"Your name." Rosy said and then said "I can't wait to get home and smashy Scourgy-poo into the wall!" I rolled my eyes and then we walked forward into a lab. It was smaller than any others I have been in and consisted of a few computers, and there where papers scattered everywhere. Dingoes must have ransacked the place. Felidae sat down at a computer and said "I'll look into the files on here."

"Guys, I think I found something." Mighty said and pointed to a warp ring in another smaller room. We walked forward and Mighty said "Wonder where it goes?" Knuckles walked forward and said "Only one way to find out… Felidae you coming?" I saw that Felidae was still on the computer. Her eyes where wide but she looked calm. "Yah." She got up from the computer and joined us. Then Knuckles turned and walked into the warp ring.

"What did you find?" I asked Felidae and she looked at me. In her eyes was a deep emotion I did not recognize. "Nothing Celty…stuff about Enerjak…" I nodded knowing she knew something else, but I didn't question her about it. Just walked through the warp ring and walked back out into the ruins.

"Damnit! Where back in the ruins!" Knuckles said and then walked forward and yelled "Finitevus! Come out and face me!" Felidae placed a hand on Knuckles Shoulder and said "Hey red…where not on the island anymore." We wall looked up and there it was. Angel Island.

"So that proves it. These ruins where made back before the island was made." Felidae said and then Knuckles shook his head and said "But there were no settlements back then."

"That you know of. Quite the mystery isn't it?" A voice said and we all turned to see Finitevus standing by one of the huts. Not even three seconds later the Chaotix rushed forward. Finitevus smirked and turned and then ran down into the ruins starting the game of chase. Rosy and I followed knowing the plan.

"Come back her coward! You have a lot to answer for!" Knuckles yelled and then swooped down to catch the albino echidna. "What you did to my father!" Knuckles yelled but Finitevus turned and dodged the punch Knuckles sent. Felidae charged a Chaos Magic Spear and threw it at Finitevus saying "what you did to our people!" Finitevus easily dodged and then Mighty slid out from around the corner and said "What you did to Knuckles!"

Then Mighty threw a punch but Finitevus opened a small warp ring making Mighty miss him. Finitevus then said "What I did?" He then scowled and then added "I made him a god. I made him apart of Mobius rebirth." Felidae came running up behind him and then Finitevus opened a warp ring under Mighty saying "I helped to weed out the aged and corrupt echidna race."

Then Mighty fell through the warp ring and on top of Felidae. I moved forward still hidden from Finitevus view. Knuckles was also hidden and we exchanged a glass and nodded. Dear God I hated this…

Finitevus walked forward and said "And Locke died of his own stupidity." Then he walked a little closer to the two and said "Not that I have to answer to you of all people…" Now.

I threw an Aura Spear in front of him catching him off guard. He stepped back in surprise and then I walked out into the open and then asked "What about me then?" He looked over at me his eyes wide with surprise. "Celty? You're alive?" I didn't get to answer because Knuckles leaped off the top of a hut and slugged Finitevus in the face. I winced at this wanting to run to his side and help him fight back, but I was supposed to be the hero in this adventure…

Knuckles grabbed Finitevus by the end of his cape and slammed him into the wall not once, but twice before he picked up Finitevus and pinned him to a wall. Finitevus looked down at Knuckles and smiled before he said "Hello Knuckles."

"You're sick, and your mine!" Knuckles said pulling back his fist but a loud clanking sound echoed around the ruins and Knuckles looked way from Finitevus and asked "Now what?" I looked up just in time to see giant chains launch out into the sky and hook themselves into the base of the floating islands. Finitevus smirked and asked "What will it be Guardian? Cave in my skull now…or we can save your precious island."

I felt myself tense up as I knew that from this point on, I was going to have to be Finitevus enemy…


	23. Switching Sides

Knuckles stared up at his island eyes wide and mouth wide open. Finitevus smiled also looking up at the island and said "Quite a sight isn't it? So, what shall we do now, Knuckles?" Knuckles turned swiftly pinning Finitevus to the wall once again before he threw him into a wall, grabbed him and threw him into another wall then pinned him.

I know you're behind this! How did you activate those chains? Why is your lab in a bunch of ruins that shouldn't exist? I want answers!" Finitevus fixed his glasses with his free hand and said "And yet you ask useless questions. How could I have attacked Angel Island while you were throwing me into walls? And my choice in locations is none of your business. Now I have a question for you. Why is she with you?" His gaze slid right past Knuckles and looked at me.

Felidae stepped up holding one of her special Chaos Magic Spear and said "We rescued her from the Egg Grapes. She has Amnesia and remembers nothing about you." Finitevus narrowed his eyes and asked "Nothing?" Felidae nodded and I shrugged my shoulders and said "I'm sorry if we have met before or something. I just don't remember anything…"

Lying to him wasn't hard as I thought it was going to be, but I still hated it. Finitevus turned his attention back to Knuckles and said "Now the real questions right now are, who did this, and how do we rescue your precious island." Mighty cracked his knuckles and asked "And why should we believe you care?" Finitevus turned to him and said "Because I need the Master Emerald to further my research."

Knuckles growled and said "I got a team watching the Master Emerald keeping safe, especially from you." Just as Knuckles said that a warp ring opened and Vector, Julie-Su and Ray filed out with Vector saying "Dude! We just got attacked by robots and then the Island is hooked like a trout! …Hey that's Dr. Finitevus!"

Finitevus laughed saying "Yes, safe indeed." Then Julie-Su spoke up and asked "And why aren't you giving out what this guy deserves?" Felidae huffed and said "Where still figuring that out."

"Hey did your robots look like Dingoes with wings?" Mighty asked and Vector said "Yah…why?" Mighty pointed and said "I think they followed you here." I looked up to see the golden robots everywhere and Rosy smiled and asked "Smashy?" I nodded and heard Finitevus say "Looks like where comrades for now Guardian." Knuckles growled and said "Don't push your luck."

We all came close together in attacking poses ready for them. Knuckles huffed and said "Here they come. Get ready!" Before we could even lash out I saw Mobians leap out of hiding and one said "Hang on, where on it!" then he leaped on one of the robots and threw a boomerang shaped bomb. Next was Barby Koala. She ripped the head off of one of the robots and said "Hardly worth the effort, these things."

Next was Wombat Stu who shot right through one of the robots saying "Doesn't make 'em any less fun!" Then the Tasmanian Devil known as Thrash punches a robot breaking the head and he asked "Mind if I take your share Guru?" An emu in the back said "All yours dude."

When all the robots where smashed and in pieces, the group walked back up and Knuckles shook hands with the leader and said "Wow. Nice entrance. Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix." The leader smiled and said "Really? Walt Wallabee of the Downunda Freedom Fighters! We've heard good things about you mate."

"There are a lot of echidnas all of a sudden." Thrash said looking over Finitevus, Julie-Su, Felidae and Knuckles. Then Guru said "I'm feeling some seriously harsh vibes here dudes." Walt nodded and said "Agreed. Let's take cover and get acquainted." Knuckles gave a small nod and said "Good Idea." Then all of us headed off into one of the huts as night began to fall.

Later where were all sitting around the fire…no the Chaotix and Rosy with the Downunda Freedom Fighters where. Finitevus was in the darkest corner of the room by himself and I was sitting by the door. Then Walt and Knuckles headed outside to talk and I took this chance. I don't care if I was supposed to be the hero. I had to let him know what was going on.

I picked up a small pebble and then waited for the fire to flicker before I tossed it across the room where it landed at Finitevus feet. He looked up and then over at me. I waved my hand for him to come over as no one was paying attention. He slowly walked over narrowing his eyes. Then he sat down next to me and asked "You really don't remember who I am Celty?"

I shook my head no and said "No…I do. But…just listen…" So I began with waking up at the Chaotix, Knuckles getting word from the dingoes, the trap. I paused there to give him a look and then said "And then here we are now." Finitevus frowned and said "And you went along with this? Stayed with them? Celty I thought Hunter had killed you but you've just been running around with the Guardian and his team."

I folded my ears back and said "I'm sorry for worrying you Fin. I would have come back soon as possible. But I didn't know where the Temple of Arorua was…but listen…just be careful for when the teams split up. The Freedom Fighters are going to try and take you out."

Before I could say anything else, Felidae stretched and started to turn around. I panicked and then turned to Finitevus and said "I told you I don't know who you are!" Felidae looked us over as I got up and moved away. Finitevus huffed and acted like he knew nothing but scowled and went back to his spot. Felidae sighed and turned back to everyone else.

Knuckles and Walt then walked back in and said "Okay. We've got a plan." Everyone stood up ready for action and Knuckles said "Finitevus, you and Celty will be with the Downunda Freedom Fighters. While Guru will go with us and attack the rim of the crater." Then Knuckles turned to Felidae and said "I want you to take Ray and guard the Master Emerald. He then held out his warp ring to her. Felidae sighed and then said "Alright. Let's go Ray."

Felidae cast me a glance before she opened the warp ring and walked through. Ray followed her saying "Bye Mighty. See you when you get back!" Mighty smiled and waved goodbye and then Knuckles said "Everyone ready? Let's go." Then the Chaotix, Rosy and Guru headed out to destroy the chains.

Walt nodded after they left and then said "Let's go then." We walked out and I knew what was coming next. But I'm not sure what will happen because I am here and Finitevus is now ready for their ambush.


	24. The Battle Begins

Finitevus was ahead of everybody as we walked around the compound looking for a place to strike. I was behind everyone and I noticed Trash and Walt cast a glance at each other before Walt nodded. Thrash walked forward and in a second grabbed Finitevus and said "Hope you have enjoyed life so far Chum. You ain't got much to look forward to."

"Keep this professional Thrash. Quick, quiet, and then we will find Bill." Walt said and then Finitevus smiled and said "What can you expect from him? His kind is useless next to the other mongrels my kind perfected." That set Thrash into a furry. He growled and then pulled back his fist saying "You shut your filthy face!"

When Thrash swung his fist at Finitevus, he opened a warp ring and Thrash hand went through and instead of hitting the albino echidna, he hit Walt so hard he collapsed knocked out. Barby gasped and said "Walt! Stu we've got to take him down, fast!" Stu nodded and said "Right!" Then he leaped forward but jumped straight into a warp ring making him face plant into a wall.

"Easy boy. Heal. Stay." Finitevus said in a mocking tone at Thrash. He growled really loud and yelled "Shut up!" Finitevus dived forward opening a warp ring and Thrash swung his arm yelling "You're just another filthy echidna!" A warp ring opened right next to Thrash and Finitevus jump kicked him in the face saying "And you're just the remainder of a failed experiment."

Suddenly Barby shot forward and pined Finitevus to the wall by his neck. She growled pulling back her fist and she said "Never send a thug to do a mercenary's job. But she was shot in the back by a beam of energy making her collapse onto the ground knocked out cold. Finitevus brushed himself off and said "A little help would be kind next time Celty."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I knew you would beat them on your own. Although you had help from them." I said and pointed to a few Dark Legionnaires coming out of the darkness. I didn't like that Finitevus would side with them once again even after what had happen with me and Lien-Da…

Finitevus walked over to them and said "Take them to the storage unit three." The legionnaires nodded and then walked over and started to tie them up and then one asked "What about her?" And pointed a blaster at me. I didn't do anything but Finitevus was quiet and then said "Her too." I widen my eyes surprise just before I got blasted my one of the laser guns. I fell to the ground. My eyes started to close and Finitevus walked over, leaned down and said "Just trust me on this Celty…"

I couldn't say anything because my world around me fell black. I opened my eyes once again to see I was in a room with my hands tied up. But I wasn't the only one. The others where here. Chaotix, Freedom Fighters, but not Rosy. Where was she? Next thing I saw was Finitevus walk over to Knuckles and pull the red echidna's head up by a few dreadlocks. He smiled and said "For a moment I had feared the legion had finished you off."

"No such luck." Knuckles said and Finitevus added "Of course you wouldn't be the Guardian if you died from that." Then Knuckles scowled and said "So you are in the league with the Dark Egg Legion. I should have known you were playing us for saps, Finitevus." Finitevus clasped his hands together and said "Yes. You should have."

"I ran into this local chapter of the Legion while investigating the very ruins that lead you to me. Lo and behold we hade a common interest. While I have no loyalty for Dr. Robotnik or his successor the "Iron Queen" was it? We all desire the Master Emerald." Knuckles scowled and then Finitevus continued.

"I agreed to provide information and my Warp ring technology to ensnare your precious Angel Island. In return I'm free to study the Master Emerald as much as I please." Knuckles growled and asked "You already hexed it and used it to turn me into Enerjak. What more do you need to know?"

Finitevus laughed and then said "Oh, Knuckles! There is so much more to discover." Finitevus then walked over to me and reached behind me and unlocked my chains. He offered his hand and helped me up before saying "Better luck next time Guardian. I 'discovered' your little plan with the amnesia trick. But now Celty will be coming with me." Knuckles gave me a death glare and made sure Finitevus wasn't looking and I winked back at him. I saw his gaze soften lightly but he still made it look like he hated me.

"I knew we should have never have trusted you." I smiled and laughed. "You should have known I will always be loyal to Dr. Finitevus and his mission to purge Mobius Guardian." I wanted to slap myself for lying to everyone, but I needed it to be believable.

"Come now Celty. We have a Master Emerald to tend to." Finitevus said and then added "Don't worry about Rosy. She's back with the others at our place. Most likely having 'fun' with our 'guest'." I wondered what he meant by that but I just nodded and followed him out of the storage unit and into a warp ring that lead to the top of the island.

He smiled as he looked up at the Master Emerald and he said "Finally." I gulped and then headed around the shrine while Finitevus climbed the steps. I slowly head around and there she was, Felidae. She was sitting down with a sleeping Ray on her lap. When she saw me she said "I used my Chaos Magic to make him fall asleep. I guess Finitevus is here now?" I nodded and then said "Oh Felidae what are we going to do?" I mean for the fight against Knuckles and Finitevus?" She shrugged her shoulders and said "Well break up the fight."

"Finitevus! Stop!" A voice yelled as Knuckles leaped up onto the Island. I frowned and said "It's all coming down to this…" Felidae sighed and stood up and said "Get ready Celty. We might have to change how this plays out…"


	25. Chaos Battle

"Knuckles? Oh why should I be surprised?" Finitevus asked himself and then started to walk down the steps saying "Let's not rush to violence. I apologize for using you before, all right?" He walked down a few more steps and added "I didn't think a guardian like yourself would be able to see the world's situation clearly. But now that you have seen through my eyes, now what you can do, will you join me in saving this world?" Finitevus asked holding out his hand to Knuckles.

Knuckles swung a punch but Finitevus backed up and Knuckles said "All I'm joining is my fist to your face! The last thing this world needs is another Enerjak!" Finitevus laughed and smirked before he said "There has always been an Enerjak throughout the ages!"

Then he added "I may have pushed the scenario with you. But what is science without trial and error?" Knuckles gave a confused look and said "Wait… Dimitri was the first Enerjak. That was only a few hundred years ago." Felidae and I exchanged a glance and then she whispered a plan into my ear. I sighed, not liking it but I nodded.

Finitevus walked forward and said "You have only scraped the surface of our history. I can provide you with answers that your forefathers could not and would not give you. The answer to the strange ruins on both this island and below. All the secret sins of Albion. The truth to Enerjak and the goddess Aurora."

Finitevus walked up to Knuckles and placed a hand on the red Echidna's shoulder then said "We are so much alike, we don't need to be enemies. Clarity and Purity is what I'm offering, Knuckles. I'll give you anything you want." Finitevus was choosing his words carefully. I could tell. Knuckles thought to himself and then rage began to build up inside of him. "Anything I want?" Knuckles echoed. Finitevus gave a small nod.

"I WANT MY FATHER BACK!" Knuckles yelled and took the cheap shot and swung a punch at the Albino echidna that sent him sliding back. Knuckles leaped forward and said "I want to be able to face my mother again!" And landed another punch to the dazed Finitevus. "I want to be able to face my people again!" Knuckles yelled again and uppercut the albino echidna. Then punching Dr. Finitevus towards the Island, Knuckles yelled "And I want you off my Island!"

Just as Knuckles was about to take the final punch that would knock Finitevus off the floating Island Finitevus caught Knuckles punch and said "Child,"

He then delivered one of his on punches and said "Spoiled with power." Then landed a blow to Knuckles side and growled "Blind to Reality..." Then aiming a fatal blow he yelled "With No vision for the future!" Then both Echidnas swung a strong punch that left a loud rumble when they collided.

"You can call me ignorant all you want. I'll show you how much I know!" Knuckles said calling upon the Master Emeralds Chaos power. But since The Chaos Energy was being used, that meant Finitevus could use his Corrupted black Chaos Energy. I also felt a strong energy gain and I looked down at my hand feeling a lot of Aura.

"Is your command of Chaos Energy supposed to impress me?" he chuckled and made his own Chaos Energy appear. "Your lack of control game me my connection to the Master Emerald. Fitting that I use it to destroy you. Don't you think?" Finitevus asked in a dark laughter.

"Keep talking. I've got all the reasons I need you to shut up." Knuckles growled and then the Chaos Energy collided into the air making a light show of green and black energy. Felidae grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the shrine to not be hit from the energy.

"The Servers are the seven Chaos..." Knuckles began the ancient chant to control Chaos Energy, but Finitevus had his own twisted way of saying the prayer. "The Servants are the seven Chaos..." He began as well with a smirk to edge Knuckles on.

"Chaos is power enriched by the heart..." Knuckles continued shooting Chaos Spears at Dr. Finitevus. The Albino Echidna blocked using his Chaos Energy and said "Chaos is power controlled by my will..."

Then Knuckles leaped into the air with chaos Energy surrounding his fist making it into a powerful punch. "The Controller exists to Unify the Chaos!" Knuckles yelled. Finitevus also leaped into the air, his dark energy covering his fist as he planned to do the same as Knuckles.

"The Controller exists to Enslave the Chaos!" He yelled and then the two, Hero and Villain collided into the air with each a powerful punch that drove the Chaos Energy in every which way. I covered my eyes and Felidae covered hers as well and moved to cover Ray who was still asleep.

The two leaped apart each taking quick breaths and glaring at each other. Then a smirk slowly spread over Finitevus muzzle.  
"Magnificent! But enough is enough." He said and opened a warp ring in his hand. Then one end opened beneath Knuckles and then began to rise up with Knuckles going through it.

"One last Experiment Guardian. And then where through." Finitevus said walking closer. By now, the lower half of Knuckles was through the warp ring while the top half was still on Angel Island. Finitevus smiled and glared at Knuckles then he spoke.

"Let's find out what happens when I close one of these warp rings when you're only half-way through."

Suddenly Felidae grabbed me in a head lock and called "Finitevus!" Finitevus turned around and his eyes widen when he saw us. Felidae was holding a Chaos Spear to my head and she called "Let Knuckles go or Celty gets it!" Finitevus frowned and said "You wouldn't hurt your own friend would you Felidae?"

"I will if that's what it takes to kick your sorry ass." Finitevus scowled and then Felidae brought the spear closer to me. This was all acting, but Finitevus didn't know. He looked back at Knuckles and then at Felidae and growled "Alright." Then the Warp ring around Knuckles disappeared and Felidae let go of me also tossing me to the ground. I knew it was just acting but she did a good job at making it look real!

Suddenly Felidae threw a large spear at Finitevus catching him off guard and hitting him. He fell back with a yell and held his arm. I turned to Felidae and said "Why did you do that?" She didn't answer but had a darker look to her eyes. "Oh, you will know someday…"

I didn't question her. I just stood up but Knuckles was dragging Finitevus to the edge of the Island saying "Now, like I said." He threw Finitevus off the side and said "Stay off my Island."

"NO!" I screamed and took Felidae's Warp ring before I dove off the side of the island. "Celty!" I heard Felidae yell but I made myself aerodynamic and sped forward. I then grabbed Finitevus hand and opened a warp ring where we fell through landing in water.

It stopped our fall and as we got over the shock of being under water, we looked up to the surface and swam up until we broke through the surface. We were in the beach water by the temple. We wasted no time swimming up to the shore of the beach where we sat down in the sand, wet, tired, and together…

"Thanks." Finitevus said and I nodded and said "Anytime Fin." We couldn't deny it. We were exhausted and all I wanted now was a good night sleep. Finitevus sighed and said "Soon, very soon I will get the Master Emerald." I looked at him and was surprised to see a smirk.

"Trial and error. That's what this was. But soon I will succeed in gaining the Master Emerald under my control." There was something hidden in his words but I didn't know what. All I just did was stare up into the sky at all the stars. More stars shined here then on earth…and it was beautiful… I looked over at Finitevus and said "And I will be there to help you when that day comes."

There was deeper meaning behind those words as well. And if he understood them…I didn't know. But his gaze softened and he slowly wrapped an arm around me and said "I wouldn't have anyone else at my side." I smiled and then we both looked up at the night sky and I asked "Do you think there is…another universe out there? Not another Zone…but a whole another dimension?"

Finitevus shrugged his shoulders and said "It's possible… Although I doubt we will ever know." I know…that's what I wanted to say. But instead we got into a small conversation about stars and the thoughts of our failed mission left us. Or at least me.

And before I knew it. I had fallen asleep, lying down on the beach with him, and in his arms…


	26. Mercy

I slowly opened my eyes to bright sunlight and a cool breeze. I yawned and then the memories of yesterday came flooding back into my mind. Before I could even sit up speak a word, a green blur went zooming by spinning up sand and water. That woke Finitevus up and he sat up and glared at Scourge who skidded to a halt, turned around and ran back to us. He stopped right in front of us, a smirk slowly spread across his face at the sight of us.

"So this is where you have been? Having a moonlight stroll and nap?" He asked in his cocky attitude. We stood up and brushed the sand off ourselves and then I said "Shut up Scourge. It's not as bad as that one time with you and Fiona and your nap on the beach." Scourge frowned and then asked "How do you know about that?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "Aura."

Scourge rolled his eyes and then turned to Finitevus and said "Uh, Doc…I think the dude you have locked up is about to expire if you know what I mean."

"What's he talking about?" I asked turning to Finitevus and he said "I'll show you." When he said that I saw him smirk and then open a warp ring. He headed in followed by Scourge. I went in last. Then I found myself in Finitevus lab. Surprisingly everyone else was in there. What surprised me the most was R'n'R was there too. Sitting in a chair and staring at me.

I also saw Rosy humming to herself and leaning on her hammer. But I noticed the end of one of the spikes was covered in blood. Not old, fresh. That spooked me greatly and then Finitevus called for me. I turned away and saw everyone was having dark looks. Who was this person?

Then when I reached Finitevus, he pressed a button on a keypad and a cell lighted up. I leaped back in shock to find beaten and battered Hunter barley alive inside the cage. "What's he doing here?" I asked and Scourge said "Chill Celty. Doc here caught the Overlander and put him in there. We have pounding the daylights out of him since."

I looked back to Hunter. Scourge was right. He didn't look very well. In fact I feel sorry for seeing him all cut up, bloody, and bruised up. I looked away and then said "This…this isn't right…" I don't think anyone heard me but I turned away and said "I know what he has done was wrong. But what you guys are doing…it's just not right…"

"But it's fun." Fiona said and Scourge smirked and said "Besides, Overlanders deserve this." My heart thumped at that and I turned back to Hunter. He was chained to the stone wall and knocked out. I made my Aura Staff and walked forward. Scourge smiled and said "Looks like she wants some of the action too."

I opened up the cell door and Hunter opened his eyes and lifted his head. He glared down at me and took a breath and said "Fifthly animal…you'll never break me." No…I won't…

I took a deep breath and then pulled back the staff. I then swung and Hunter closed his eyes expecting a blow but instead I hit one of the cuffs breaking the chain. Then I did the same to the other cuff.

"Celty what are you doing?" Finitevus asked in confusion and I opened a warp ring and said "Go." Hunter looked up confused and then I said "Just…just get out and go. You don't deserve Mercy…but I'm the kind that gives it out…Now go and never come back Hunter."

Hunter staggered to his feet and glared at us all. He scowled and then I added "But if you ever come back," the end of my staff changed to a sharp blade and I held it to his neck and said "I'll kill you myself." Hunter wasted no time limping into the Warp ring which closed soon as he was gone. I let my Aura Staff disappear and then I sighed.

"Celty why did you do that?" Finitevus asked growling. He was not happy that I let our…guest…go. But I turned to him and looked him in the eyes and spoke.

"If we can't forgive our enemies, wars will never end."

I then turned and headed out of the lab without another word. I just sighed and headed to my room knowing one thing. I had one last problem to take care of. And its name is R'n'R.


	27. The Winner

I moved through the temple looking for R'n'R. I need to figure out what the hell is wrong with him. I stopped right in the middle of the hall and then called "R'n'R? You here? I want to talk." A minute later the shadows parted and R'n'R stepped out and asked "What Kate?"

I didn't even bother telling him to correct my name. I just said "How did you get back here?" He smiled and said "I followed you throughout the ruins, temple, Angel Island and the warp ring."

I glared at him and then asked "So now what? Are you going to finish me off now?" R'n'R didn't say anything but then said "No. Actually I think you should know that you won."

"Wait what?" I asked surprised. R'n'R nodded and said "You beat me at the game. You win."

"Why?" I asked confused and R'n'R sighed and said "You showed me something that none of the others I…played the game with…did." He leaned against the wall and said "You showed me that you care for our world. I saw it when you protected the Master Emerald from evil, when you let the Overlander go, when you jumped off the side of the island to save the echidna…"

I didn't say anything. I just let R'n'R speak. "Heck, you even saved my life even thought I tried to kill you right before that happened. And I am grateful for that…Celty the Lynx." I felt a smile start to form on my face.

R'n'R then stood up straight and said "Well, it is time for me to be on my way. You are the only person who has beaten me at this game. And that's saying something Celty. I hope you enjoy your time here on Mobius. There needs to me more like you." I smiled and then said "Thanks."

"Well, good bye Celty Alicade." R'n'R said and started to walk back into the shadows but I said "Hey! R'n'R! You forgot something!" He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder and asked "What?"

"You never told me your real name." I said with a smile. He huffed and said "So true Celty…" But he didn't say anything, just turned and disappeared into the darkness. I sighed and said "So much for that."

But as I turned down the hall, a soft dark voice whispered in my ear. "My name is Zyrah." Then all the feeling of darkness left around me and I knew R'n'R had left the temple. I sighed knowing that everything will be quiet for a while. So I guess my adventures are done for a while.

R'n'R is gone, Finitevus plans are foiled, Angel Island is safe. I think everything will be okay for a while. So I guess this is then end of another adventure for me. I guess this is the end for now.

I walked off into my room and then shut the door before I walked over to my journal and start to write a new entry.

_Journal Entry 100_

_I helped the Chaotix stop Finitevus from gaining control over the Master Emerald. I'm happy everyone is safe. Hunter is also gone. And I won. I mean with R'n'R, or Zyrah as he calls himself. I think that's his real name. And I'm happy because I think he will leave me alone for now. And won't try to spill my secret anymore. _

_And things are getting better with me and Finitevus. I think that maybe soon…we can become something more than friends… Also I haven't seen Everything and Nothing since that day on the beach. But I know he is watching over me. But I still don't understand why. Why was I chosen? _

_Well that's all for now. I have had a great adventure so far and I don't think my adventures are far from over. I can't but help to think that Finitevus latest plan to gain control over the Master Emerald…wasn't real. I don't know…maybe I'm just imagining it. Well this is where we say good bye for now._ _Sayōnara…_

I closed my journal and then jumped into my bed, ready for a long night of sleep. And then slowly, sleep over came me.

(Not the last Chapter.)


	28. Lies Hidden in the Truth

R'n'R continued down the road to New Mobotropolice. Then a thought accorded to him. Since Celty won, he should at least fix what he had done. So R'n'R stopped walking into the town. He could see the next contestant to his "game". A purple and black female hedgehog. But she could wait.

He jumped into some shadows and before he knew it, he was back in the temple of Aurora. He huffed and then silently moved through the halls of the temple looking for the doctor's lab. When he had found the staircase that lead to it, he huffed and walked down each step slowly and quietly. He didn't want anyone to know he was here yet…

He then reached the lab door and tried the handle. Surprise surprise…. It was locked. He frowned and then took out a golden dagger and slid it in between the wall and the door breaking the lock. Then he put the dagger away and opened the door.

Dr. Finitevus was sitting at his desk writing something down but when he saw the door open, he closed up a folder that contained papers and placed it inside his desk. R'n'R walked forward to the albino echidna.

Finitevus narrowed his eyes and asked "I thought you left R'n'R." R'n'R nodded and then said "I just came back to tell you something." Finitevus folded his hands and leaned back in his chair before he asked "And what would that be?"

"Remember Celty's journal?" R'n'R said. Finitevus nodded.

"I made it up. About Celty being an Overlander named Kate. I did it just to see what would happen. I thought some excitement would follow but it didn't. At least between you and her." R'n'R rasped.

Finitevus fixed his glasses and said "You don't need to lie to me R'n'R. I already knew that Celty is in fact a "human" named Kate."

R'n'R gave off a small gasp if shock and he asked "You did?" Finitevus nodded and said "Since the day Kate arrived at my front door step." R'n'R was speechless for words. He had never come across a character such as the doctor here. He knew something was not right about the echidna.

Finitevus chuckled and said "You see R'n'R. Kate…or Celty whichever you prefer to call her…well you see I am the one who opened that Warp ring. Although I did not count for someone to fall out of it. But yes, Kate is here because I opened that Warp ring."

R'n'R narrowed his eyes and then asked "And you could have sent her back at any time…couldn't you?" Finitevus gave a sly smirk and said "Now why would I do that? Why would I just throw away my chance for purging Mobius by fire?"

R'n'R blinked in confusion and then he whispered "Enerjak?" Finitevus smiled slowly and his golden eyes glowed in the darkness. Then he looked at R'n'R and said "You should leave now. For your time in my home has been overstayed." R'n'R nodded and said "I won't speak a word of this to Kate." He said and smiled.

Then R'n'R disappeared into the darkness chuckling darkly. Finitevus sighed and then pulled the folder out of his desk. On the folder written in ink was Project Enerjak: Mirror.

Finitevus opened the folder and got back to his work.

**The End? **

**HOOPLA I think not! So, an interesting twist, Finitevus has known of Kate Alicade since the day she opened her eye son Mobius.**

**What is Project Enerjak: Mirror? Will we see R'n'R again? And will Celty ever find out about what Finitevus true intentions are? I don't know… And neither do you! So you will just have to find out next time in-**

_**Lost in the Moment**_

**Trust me; Celty has yet been put to the test. We will just see how far her loyalty goes…**

**-Sinbreaker-**


End file.
